Are You My Mother?
by orchidxstar
Summary: As their father Kisuke did much as he could to hide them from the dangerous truth of their past, but what happens when they are old enough to start searching for the answers? please R&R!
1. Morning Routine part 1

Are You My Mother?

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or the children's book Are You My Mother? Well I did own a copy at one time but I think you all know what I mean. I do own Yukari and Kaiden though.

Characters - So far just two high school students Yukari and Kaiden. I'd tell you their last names but it would give away one of the other characters. I don't want that until next chapter even though many may guess who the story will be about soon enough.

Are You My Mother?

Chapter 1

"Ughh." The boy looked over at what time it was as his alarm went off.

"6 in the morning is such and unholy time to be awake" he mumbled as he turned back over and threw the covers over his head.

Not only was it early, but it was also raining. He hated the rain. No, he despised the rain. He hated the cold water against his skin, how it made everything around him look and feel ominous. He hated the way that it could even ruin coming into his warm house after walking home in it. He couldn't even fully enjoy it for there was still always that uncomfortable damp feeling that made him numb and remained with him until he fully dried. He understood why cats hated water.

He grunted, for he knew that it was going to be one of those days. He sat up, stretched, and stumbled his way to the bathroom.

Walking, he could hear each floor board creak underneath his footsteps. The sensation under his feet soon switched from cold wood to even colder tile as he entered the bathroom.

He hit the wall a few times in search for the bathroom light while struggling to open his eyes. The battle got a little harder as he finally found the switch and the blinding light filled the room. After what felt like ten minutes of adjusting to the light, he finally got his eyes to pry open as he examined himself in the mirror.

He was a good looking boy, and at seventeen he was the main talk amongst the girls in his school, but he was oblivious of this and never thought twice about how he looked.

The light shone against his golden skin and his platinum hair was just messy enough that it was cute. His piercing golden eyes and his playful smile was also what broke many hearts, but as he looked in the mirror, all he saw was a half-asleep boy with unruly hair.

He washed up and proceeded to head downstairs. Before he could do so though, there was just one more thing he had to do.

He saw a door from the hall way slightly open and stuck his head in the room flooded with darkness.

"Yukari come on wake up, you're going to be late…again." He walked out of his sister's room.

As he headed down the hall he could hear here, "Damn it…wait, it's raining again? Great.." He laughed as he thought about how his sister shared the same animosity towards the rain.

Sometimes he truly believed they were twins, like right now, but most of the time he questioned if they were even related.

He knew that fraternal twins often looked different, but they both looked so foreign to each other. She was almost the complete opposite of him in every way.

Instead of golden skin she was very pale. Her long dark hair was that of a deep burgundy, and her eyes were a soft bluish gray. Whenever they entered a new grade, their teachers always thought the two were just giving them a hard time by saying they were twins when in all reality they didn't even look remotely related.

It wasn't just their looks that set them apart though, their personalities were also very different.

He was very laid back and never really worried much. On the contrary though, he was very athletic, he was the star of the track team and enjoyed running like no one else. His sister on the other hand, was lazy and never really partook in anything athletic. He never understood why though because as much as he hated to admit it, she could run much faster than him, she just chose not to participate in such sport. She would much rather be hanging around with her friends, not exaclty doing much. She was much more outgoing than he was though and had a lot more friends than he did. It was just her personality.

The were different in school too. He got by in school. He tried and studied as much as he could, but his grades were always average with the occasional B+ every so often. This though, required studying all hours of the night, which to him was just too exhausting. Yukari on the other hand, soared through school with high honors every term.

He constantly wondered how though, for he couldn't even remember the last time she picked up a book or looked at her notes. He would come home and be immersed in book after book trying to keep up while she just threw her bag down and go talk on the phone or sleep for a few hours. Yet, they would both take the same test the next day and he would get a C+ and she would get an A+. It was a phenomenon that was way past his understanding.

They were different alright, but he knew that she was his sister and he was her brother. It was as simple as that. He continued to walk down the hall as he heard, "Yukari, Kaiden, come on, It's time to eat! You're gonna be late!"

* * *

Authors note: This is just an idea i had and really wanted to write it down but reviews would be much appreciated!!

Next Chapter : Just some more background info on the two and the father is revealed (Even though many or some probably have figured out already.)


	2. Morning Routine part 2

Morning Routine part 2

"It's nice of you both to join your dear old father for some breakfast" said the man who called them just a second ago as they stopped in the infront of the door to kitchen where he sat.

"Dad, you know we never have time to actually sit down and eat anymore so why do you continue to say that every day?" asked Yukari.

Kaiden felt bad, for he knew that his dad was just hopeful that one of these days after saying it they would actually be able to all sit down together for a meal like they used to.

"You're right" said the man. "Here, let me just get your food so you can take it to go" He finished as he got up to put somehow make their breakfast portable with a smile on his face. The same smile his son acquired from him.

Just one of the many attributes Kaiden shared with his father. He resembled his father greatly, all except for his tanned skin and golden eyes. Other than that though they could be mistaken for brothers, as it actually had happened before, and yes brothers, because for some odd reason his dad looked no more than ten years older than himself.

It was strange though, because it wasn't like when he would see an occasional parent look a few years younger than they really were. No, there was something else.

He had seen a picture of his dad when he and his sister were just born. The only picture he really had of them as a babies was one where their father was holding him and Yukari in his arms, yet his father looked exactly like he did now, without any sign of aging whatsoever.

Just another odd factor of his life that he knew was beyond him.

"Well we've got to get going or we'll be late...well, later than usual!" yelled the young boy to his dad who was in the other room after he realized he got lost in thought, for they were already ten minutes behind schedule.

"Come on Kari, lets go." he said to his sister who was just sitting around playing with a piece of her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." replied his sister as she sluggishly got up. If they were going to be traveling at her rate they'd end up getting there by the end of the school day.

He grabbed his bag. At this point he knew the only way they were going to get to school on time was if they ran. He didn't mind at all, it was just his sister that would be the problem, but he knew the solution.

"Hey Kari, I'll race you, and then win and get to school on time while you'll be stuck in detention for being late."

His sister looked out of the corners of her eyes and smirked at him. He knew she really didn't care much for sports, or anything athletic for that matter, but he also knew she could never turn down a little sibling competition.

"You're on" She replied gladly.

They both stared at one another for a second and gave each other a look of indication when to start. They both took off at the same exact time, completely synchronized.

"Yeah, we're related all right." thought Raiden. As he raced against his sister down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Hey guyyys, I have your foo….wait, where did they go?" Said the man as he carried their breakfast in each hand.

"They must have already left." Said a very tall and large man who had recently entered the room. "It seems they need you less and less as they get older boss"

"Don't say that Tessai, you know more than anyone else that I'm in denial about them growing up. now it's time to go open up the shop" replied Kisuke Urahara.


	3. Rainy Days and Recollections

Chapter 3: Just the start of a lot of flashback chapters. Enjoy!

Rainy Days and Recollections

"Then you write out the equation..." The teachers words slowly got more faint.

Kaiden looked out the window at the rain. he could feel the cold air coming off the glass window.

He wondered why he hated the rain so much. He knew his father actually enjoyed the rain. He would always ramble on something meaningful or scientific about the rain that was supposedly good. His mother must have hated the rain then.

His mother.

Who was she? he always wanted to know. What she looked like, how she acted, what she was like.

He sometimes starred out the window at all the people walking down the street. He would look at all the middle aged women and wonder if his mother looked anything like them. He had a feeling she didn't though. Something in his mind told him his mother looked like no one else he had ever seen before, that she was some magnificient woman who would have easily stood out of that crowd of busy people. But what did he know? he didn't rember what she looked like for he was just an infant when she had died.

His father said that she was a beautiful woman, but never gave much of a description, and as for pictures, apparently they all got burned in a house fire when they were little.

All these questioned he had that would never get answered.

He continued to think. Sometimes his thought got the best of him.

"Kaiden, can you give me the answer?" His teachers voice interupted his thoughts.

"Um, 2?" said Kaiden quickly. He knew he was going to regret answering so quickly without even trying to remember what the question was.

"No, 2, the same response you give for every other question I have asked, has yet to be the actual answer Mr. Urahara. Ms. Urahara, can you please redeem your family's name with the correct answer?"

"It would be the square root of -3, which would be non real"

"Thank you Ms. Urahara. Maybe you should study with your sister Kaiden"

"Yeah, right, study with my sister. As soon as she actually picks up a book" muttered Kaiden under his breath as he continued to look out the window.

* * *

Kisuke was running some errands before his children got home.

The words "they need you less and less" kept running through his head.

He didn't want to believe it, for taking care of his only two children was all he had know for the past seventeen years of his life.

He passed the school yard where many of the younger children, around five or six were walking out of the school to greet their parents. He sighed and started to think back to when his kids were that young.

* * *

_"Daddy! Daddy!" Yelled Yukari as she ran towards her father at the speed of light, her brother following behind her.  
_

_She crashed into him with strength that not many five year old little girls had. He laughed for he knew were she got that strength from._

_Today had been there first day of school. A long and anxious day at home for Kisuke._

_"Daddy guess what!? Today we counted, and we learned the alphabet, oh and guess what!?"_

_"What princess?" He asked his daughter with enthusiasm.  
_

_"We colored!" She said as if she were about to explode from all the excitement._

_He laughed as he thought of how simple something as coloring could entertain a child for the day._

_"Well that's great! I'm glad you enjoyed your first day at school! How about you Kaiden, How was your day?" Kisuke asked his son._

_"it was good." replied a quiet yet content looking Kaiden._

_They then proceeded to walk home.  
_

_Yukari held onto her father's hand while Kaiden walked with his hands in his pockets on the other side of his father._

_Yukari was full of stories and Kisuke was amazed at how much energy the small girl had after such an eventful day._

_She continued to talk, until the smile on her face had suddenly turned into an expression of confusion._

_"What is it princess?" Asked Kisuke once he realized his daughter went quiet for more than a minute._

_"Well it's….I don't know." Said the little girl quietly as she lowered her head_

_Kiskue stopped and kneeled down in front of her and lifted up her chin. "You know you can ask me anything, right?" he said._

_"We'll, it's just that, I want to know….I want to know what a mommy is, I mean after you dropped us off all the other kids were being dropped off too, but instead by bunch of old people, well, like you but only girls and they were saying "bye mommy!" And, well, I didn't know what that was." said the young and naïve girl._

_Kisuke froze. He had encountered everything from near death experiences and exile to dealing with two unhappy, screaming infants at the same time, but nothing could have prepared him for this moment._

_He knew this was a perfectly normal question for his child to be asking though, for they had lived alone with their father and were to young to be exposed to the real world until now._

_"Well, you know how I'm your daddy?" asked Kisuke_

_"Mhm" replied the girl._

_"Well, chances are most of all the kids in your class have Daddy's too."_

_"You're not their Daddy too, are you?!" Cried out the girl._

_He laughed. "No, I'm only yours and Kaiden's father." he said still chuckling_

_"Oh good! I was nervous!" said the girl in relief. "I was afraid I was going to have to share you with all of them, I mean I already have to share you with Kaiden."_

_"Nope, Im only the father of you two" he said with a smile. "But those children who also have daddies usually also have mommies too."_

_"So what is a mommy?"_

_"Well A mommy is like a girl daddy". He found this hard to explain. "A mommy is the person who loves a daddy and he loves he also, and when they decide, they choose to have children like you and Kaiden. That is why you saw all those women drop of their children, because they are the mommies mommies of those kids and they help take care of their children."_

_"Ohh!" said the small girl in amazement._

_"So daddy?" the girl started_

_"Yes?" replied Kisuke_

_"Why don't me and Kaiden have a mommy?" Yukari asked._

_He looked at his children, Yukari with her eyes wide with wonder, and even Kaiden who had remained silent for most of the time, still looking intrigued._

_This was the part that he knew was going to kill him. The part he was not prepared for._

_"Well you did have a mommy….at one time" Kisuke answered.  
_

_"Really?! So why isn't she here now?" Asked his daughter_

_"Well, sometimes things happen to people, like they get very sick or sometimes they get into an accident and they fall asleep for a long time and don't wake up."_

_"Oooh." replied both the children, even Kaiden, with disappointment on their faces._

_"So did mommy get sick or have an accident?" asked Yuakri._

_"Well, yes, she was in an accident."_

_The kids did not say anything, but just looked at their father with sad faces, faces that broke his heart into a million pieces right on the spot. He knew he had to try and make them feel better._

_"But, when people do go to sleep for ever, a part of them is always around to look over us, So your mother is always around watching you even if you can't see or hear her."_

_"Really?" Said the children with a glimpse of hope on their faces._

_"Of course, so whenever you think of mommy, just know she is around close watching you."_

_"Ok!" they both shouted._

_Kisuke and Kaiden proceeded to walk but Kiskue quickly turned around when he realized his daughter had not started walking yet. Instead he saw her with her hands around her mouth ready to yell._

_"HI MOMMY! I KNOW I CAN'T SEE YOU, BUT YOU CAN SEE ME AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY HI!" The little girl shouted into the sky._

_"I wonder if mommy heard me." said the girl with a satisfied grin on her face as she took her fathers hand._

_"I'm sure she did." Kisuke replied as he laughed._

_"Daddy."_

_"Yes princess?"_

_"I love you." said his little girl as she held onto his hand a little tighter._

_"I love you too princess." he said back as he smiled_

* * *

He started to realize that he had just stopped on the side of the street to think for awhile for all the children and their parents had left around him.

He just wasn't ready for his children to leave him.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope every one is enjoying it so far. please review!!


	4. Dinner and Bonding

_ This chapter isn't the best, I was actually in a rut between what I've done already and the plans I have for future chapters but I needed something to go between and I kind of just put this together so just bear with me for now. I want to know what people think of this so I would love reviews! and with that being said onto chapter 4!_

Dinner and Bonding

"Dinner was great Dad, thanks." Yukari as she walked out of the room with whatever needed to be cleaned.

"You're welcome. Well, it's late you've both got to get some rest, especially for you Kai, it's a big day tomorrow."

"The race, how could I forget?! Damn it, why am I still up? Night dad!" he yelled. Before he could even finish saying goodnight he was practically in his room.

"What's got him?" asked Yukari as she entered back into the room.

"Oh, he's just nervous about his race tomorrow, you know how he gets."

"Oh joy, and now we get to deal with him and his mood swings all day tomorrow. This should be fun."

The man laughed, "He does not go through mood swings, he just gets nervous before hand. Don't you know what it's like to worry?"

"No Dad, I think life's too short to worry about anything. You know that. I mean, when was the last time you saw me freak out about something?"

"Come to think of it never, but I'm not surprised. You have your mother's spontaneity but your old man's composure."

"Composure, Seriously Dad? because if I recall it was just yesterday you were running around the house trying to do a million things at once, yelling at god knows who like an insane person...kind of like what you do everyday."

"Well that's because I'm a single father dealing with children like you" replied Kisuke teasingly. He knew that ever since he had children he wasn't exactly as laid back as he used to be.

"Hey! I think we're pretty good children, well, especially me." Yukari replied defensively.

Her father laughed. "Yes, I would have to agree." His children were actually very respectful to him and didn't really get into trouble except for every so often, but nothing that he couldn't handle.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you talk about mom much? Did you two not actually love each other or something, It's just that I think I'm old enough to know."

Kisuke felt his stomach churn and this question brought upon pain. To this day he still found it extremely difficult to talk about the woman he loved and thought he would share his life with. The agony stayed with him till this day. Sometimes he would wake up and question why he was still alive, but then he was reminded. They were the reason he still lived, what kept him going. He knew that they depended on him so he couldn't let them see him weak.

He knew he had to be strong.

"That's not it at all. I loved your mother until the moment she left, but to be completely honest, I just always thought your mother's life was too extraordinary to describe in words."

"Was she really that amazing?" The girl asked her father.

"Of course. There was no one like her. She would stand out amongst the crowd. She had beauty that would make every woman around her jealous and every man stare. You have her beauty, for in which case I will kick the ass of any guy I see staring at you, but that's beside the point."

"Oh, thanks dad" Yukari said sarcastically.

"Just doing my job." Kisuke said smiling. He loved both his children but he was extremely protective of his little princess, even if she wasn't exactly little anymore.

"Your mother was a wonderful person and I wish you could have gotten to know her like I had, because I know for a fact you would have loved her. She had the same charisma that you have also. You don't even realize how many times I see her when I look at you, and it makes me so proud that you are becoming that same astonishing person that she was."

"Thanks Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to talk about, but I just wanted to hear about her some more."

"Anytime princess."

And then the moment was ruined.

"Dad, why do you still insist on calling me that? I'm not five anymore." Asked the girl slightly annoyed.

"I'll always call you that, because you are a princess, just like your mother was."

And with that, a smile came back on Yukari's face.


	5. Track Meets and Spectators

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it! I've been actually waiting to write this chapter for awhile now because it's a pivotal point in the story so I hope you all enjoy!_

Track Meets and Spectators

"Oh Kaiden wake up, it's a big day todaaaay!" sang Yukari very loudly to her currently dormant brother.

He could hear his sister's voice pierce through him. It was too early to be yelling, let alone practically singing and he just wanted to go back to bed, but then he remembered.

"The race! Why do I keep forgetting?!"

"You have too much on your mind, you need to just relax and not think too much"

As hectic as everything seemed at the moment, he was actually excited for the race. He loved to run more than anything else, it just was something that came naturally to him. When he ran, nothing bothered him. Everything he worried about was left behind before he got on the track. In all reality, he knew that this would be good for him.

He got ready quickly and hurried towards the door. He sometimes thought his whole life was like a race, constantly moving, always onto the next thing, but what for? He knew that with any race he run while on a team, the objective was clear, the task at hand comprehendible. The motive set in front of him was to reach the finish line, to be the fastest he can be, and when he was done, there was even more to accomplish, to get better, but what about his own life off of the track? What was the purpose of all of his hard work and constant motion everyday? He was still unclear what it would all amount too. He felt that there was more to his life that he had yet to fully grasp, something else he was unaware of, but until he figured what exactly that was, he had a race to run.

"Bye Kari, tell dad that I'll just meet you guys there!" The boy yelled while running out the door.

* * *

He sat on the bench outside and took in the quiet surrounding before all of the people would show up.

It was a nice day, great for running. The air was crisp without any sign of humidity and smell of fresh cut grass filled the air. He was ready to go.

"Alright now I want you to all run a good race today, the competing team is a strong one but I know you can do it…"

The sound of his coach's voice slowly faded for he couldn't have any distractions. The only thing he could concentrate on at the moment was him and the track in front of him.

Before he knew it he was up. It was the moment he had waited for and he was ready.

He positioned himself accordingly and waited for the signal.

_Bang. _He and his competition were off. As soon as his foot hit the ground he grinned.

Each stride was like a fluid movement as he glided past the others. He felt invincible.

That is until he felt someone approaching.

He and his competition were now neck and neck and he watched as the other runner started to pass him.

No fear, he thought, this just makes it even more fun.

He tried to pick up his pace but somehow he could not catch up to the other runner.

What was wrong with him today? He normally had no problem with at least keeping up with the competition.

And then he started to think.

Why wasn't he running to his full potential? He started to get angry, not at the other person, but at himself.

He never let himself fail in this situation. His mind was now clouded with confusion and felt his thoughts slowing him down.

No, he thought. I can't let this happen.

His anger seemed to turn into motivation, he started to push himself more and more.

He pushed himself to a level he had never achieved before.

He finally got back into a fast pace when all the sudden something he would have never inmagined happened.

As his foot slightly touched the ground this time he felt his whole body shoot into the air.

What the!? he couldnt believe what was happening.

He felt the force of the air push past him as he glided in one swift movement. He couldn't even imagine how fast he was going.

What is happening? he thought over and over. He was confused, but oddly enough not scared.

The next thing he new he landed back on the ground without stopping.

He looked around him to see what exactly happened.

What?! he noticed his competition was all the way on the other side of the track as he saw the runner stare across at him with disbelief on his face.

How did I end up in front of him? More imporantly how did I end up on the other side of the track?! he wondered, still in shock.

Without even realizing it, he crossed the finish line. He couldn't have known for he was so confused and the spectators didnt even cheer for they were still staring with shock on their faces.

He soon came to a stop and came back into consciousness of his surroundings as he heard the other teams coach yelling at his.

"What the hell was that?!, how did he pull a stunt like that?! Are you teaching you kids some fancy new ways to cheat? because I've never seen anything ike that before!"

"He did not cheat, How the hell could I have taught somehting like that?!"

"Well I don't know, maybe you should spend less time showing your kids how to teleport and more time on how to play fair! I say he be disqualified!"

"Well since we both know teleporting is physically impossible, YOU can look it up in the rules and see if there is a penalty for that then!" yelled his coach.

without even checking the checking the referee stated that there was no such rule, for they never thought it would have to be brought up, and the there was no evidence of what happened, Kaiden couldn't be disqualified.

All was settled, well as settled as witnessing a boy dissapear and reappear to the other side of the track field could be.

His coach may have won the battle with the other team's coach but he wasn't done with him yet.

"We'll talk about this later." said his coach sternly as he passed him.

With that being said, he felt like a child waiting to be lectured by his father, but he quickly forgot about this after his team ran over to him.

"How did you do that?!" some of them yelled. His coach may have not seemed to happy, but strangely his team looked past the phenomena that just occurred and were congratulating him.

"I, I don't know" he said as he walked off. He needed to get out of here and think about what just happened. Maybe he could go to sleep and wake up and none of this would have happened, but he knew this was just wishful thinking.

"Kaiden!" he could hear his sister yelling for him through the crowd.

"Kaiden, what just happened, are you ok?"

It was nice to hear someone actually be concerned about what just happened to him instead of worrying about winning the race.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm not hurt or anything, just confused as hell, I mean, what just happened?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me that, but I think we should tell dad, this is kinda weird."

"Kinda weird? dont you mean completlely weird? And no, we can't tell dad, he has enough to worry about lately, wait, where is dad?"

"Oh he told me to tell you that he got really caught up with the store and everything and he feels horrible but he said he would make it up to you"

It was ok, he really didn't mind. His father came to every single one of his races so he was understanding. Actually, he was glad he wasn't here to witness what just happened.

"Let's just get you home." said Yukari and she grabbed her brothers arm and started walking.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." He looked back and saw all the people staring at him and wispering amongst eachother.

Little did he know that sitting on top of a fence on the far side of the field was a pair of golden eyes also watching him.

* * *

_A/n: Dun Dun Dun! I'm really getting back into the story so stick around, I'll probably have another chapter by tomorrow. Reviews would be awesome! _


	6. A Strange Voice

_Thank you everyone who has been reviewing! I really appreciate it. And with that here's chapter 6!_

A Strange Voice

What the hell just happened? Kaiden thought as he walked home.

How in the world did he move so quickly? His sister had been dragging him by the arm at a fast pace but his body was starting to slow down.

What's happening to me? He thought as he vision blurred. It was as if whatever just occurred on the track drained all his energy from him completely. It was like some kind of power he had yet to control, leaving him exhausted.

Everything started to blur around him. He felt the ground move beneath him and he started to feel light headed. As he took his next step he started to fall. Every thing faded to black around him. He heard his sister start to yell out.

"KAIDEN!" Her voice got farther away as he drifted off into the darkness, but his sisters voice wasn't the last thing he heard.

He heard a laugh. "Giving up already? That doesn't seem like you." He heard a woman's voice in his head.

The voice was comforting and assuring, and even though it seemed as if the woman was mocking him he felt calm and wasn't mad. He had never heard this voice before from what he could remember, but it almost seemed like he knew this woman all of his life. He felt as if he could trust whatever she told him.

"Come on Kaiden, you've got to wake up." The woman's voice continued. "Kaiden, Kaiden..KAIDEN!"

The calm voice of the woman turned into his sister's voice screaming at him. She was leaning over him and before he could fully open his eyes cold water came pouring down onto his face

"OK! I'M UP KARI!" he screamed as he shot up from lying down. "Was the water really necessary!?"

"Well yeah! You just passed out on the side of the street and you were out for a good ten minutes, you even stopped breathing at one point! I was worried so I knew I had to do something to get you up! geese, I try to help you out and you yell at me!"

"Well thank you..I guess." He said while ringing out the water from his shirt, but before he could look up his sister embraced him. He was shocked for he couldn't remember the last time his sister hugged him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again or I'll have to kick your ass." She said as she pulled away.

It was amusing to see his sister actually worried for once. The usual self-composed Yukari was now freaking out.

"_You'll _kick _my_ ass? When was the last time you even got up and did anything productive?" He said while laughing.

"Hey! Do you realize that you're ruining probably the only nice moment we're most likely going to have until another five years?

"You're right, thanks Kari."

"Anytime Kaiden."

"So was I really out for ten minutes?"

"Yeah, but it seemed like forever."

"That's weird, It only felt like two seconds. All I can remember is that I blacked out, heard a woman's voice, and next thing I know I'm being drowned by a tidal wave."

"Wait what did you say?" asked his sister.

"I said I was being drowned by a tidal wave, the tidal wave being the water you threw on me, come on, I though you were smarter than that Kari."

"No idiot, I know what you meant; I was talking about the part with the woman's voice."

Oh yeah, I head this woman's voice after I blacked out. She said something about me giving up already and it not being like me, well something along that line."

"Weird, Have you heard the voice before?"

"No, well I'm not sure. I don't remember exactly hearing it before, but the voice did seem very familiar. It was almost comforting, until you started screaming at me." Kaiden said teasingly.

"Ok! Ruining the moment, again!"

"Kari, you and I both know that the moment was ruined as soon as you called me an idiot."

"Yeah, good point. Let's head home though, I think what you need more than anything else is some rest."

Yeah, I agree." Kaiden replied. As he walked he couln't stop thinking about the voice he heard.

"Could it be? He wondered. Nah, I'm probably just hearing things I guess. He thought as he headed home.

* * *

_ A/n: I'm going to try to get at least one, or possibly two more chapters up today but in the meantime please review!!  
_


	7. Rumors and Secrets

_second chapter in the same day woo! but anyways, heres chapter 7._

Rumors and Secrets

"So how did the race go?" Kisuke said eagerly as his kids entered through the door.

The two tried to sneak into their rooms to avoid their dad at the moment until they could figure out what to tell him, but this had failed.

"Oh! Um, yeah...it was good, Kaiden won!"

"_And then some_" Kaiden muttered under his breath.

"Yep, but he's exhausted and so am I so we're both gonna go rest dad, so yeah…bye!"

"Hold on" Said the man. "Something doesn't seem right. What aren't you guys telling me?"

"dad, we are really both just exhausted but we'll talk to you later." Yukari said as she walked off with her brother.

"Alright then" said the, man half convinced they were telling the truth.

* * *

The next day at school, Kaiden couldn't avoid the all stares from everyone around him. He would sit in class and here the whispering until the teacher yelled at them all to stop talking. It was a long day and he just wanted to go home.

Ten more minutes, he thought. Class ended early but he was stuck here until they were released. He sat in his chair and stared out the window trying to distract himself but nothing could drown out the murmurs of his classmates.

"I heard he just disappeared and reappeared onto the track"

"Yeah but how? Isn't that physically impossible?"

"I don't know, I bet he's on something. I heard his Dad's kind of out there."

"Oh you mean the shop owner? He seems nice though."

"Yeah but I heard he's like some crazy scientist, well at least that's what my dad told me. He said that years ago he would always here explosions and all sorts of weird things going on by that house. I just don't think that family is all there."

What the hell where they talking about? Kaiden thought. Sure his dad seemed pretty interested in science but crazy? He had never seen his Dad do anything other than take care of him and Yukari and run the shop. He was starting to get aggravated.

"Yeah, I mean we barely ever hear Kaiden talk, he seems pretty hostile, maybe his dad is using him as some sort of experimental lab rat and he's been messed up from it."

"Yeah, but what about his sister? She seems fine."

"Dude, his sister is hot man."

"Oh shut up." said the girl talking with them.

"You're just jealous that you don't look like her. Said one of the boys.

"What! She's not _that_ great." the girl got mad.

"Um, are you blind? I mean come on, the girl looks like she's some foreign model. Is she even 17? She looks likes she in her twenties."

"Definitely don't see the resemblance, I bet he cheated on Kaiden's mother with some hot younger woman, You know how those creepy science guys are."

"ENOUGH!" Kaiden yelled as he stood up.

"You know NOTHING about my father or my family so just shut the hell up!"

"Or what, you're gonna teleport over here and hurt me?"

The whole class laughed.

"That's it!"Kaiden yelled as he walked over and swung his fist right into the kid's stomach.

"KAIDEN!" yelled the teacher.

He expected for the kid to swing back but he felt nothing. He looked down on the ground to see the kid lying there. He saw blood on the ground next to him. The kid was chocking up blood and a lot of it.

He stood there shocked and silenced. What did I just do? He thought. He couldn't move as he felt his body clench up.

Everything after that was a blur, going to the principle's office, finding out his classmate was rushed to the hospital because all of his ribs had been broken, waiting to be sent home. How could he have seriously injured that kid with just one hit? He didn't even know his own strength.

More importantly, what was everyone in his class talking about? Were they just rumors or did his Dad have some sort of past he never told them about?

What the hell is going on?

* * *

He got home and he heard his father's voice.

"Kaiden, come in here."

There was his father sitting down when he walked in the room.

"So do you want to explain why you punched a kid so hard that you sent him to the hospital?" His fathers wasn't usually one to raise his voice but he could tell by the tone of his voice that he was pissed.

"Not really Dad."

"Kaiden, tell me right now, what made you do this?"

"Dad you don't get it, These kids in my class were talking about us, I mean the guys were talking about Kari which just pissed me off but then they were going on about how you were some sort of mad scientist years ago and how probably cheated on mom and that's why Kari looks so different..."

The man cut his son off. "Ok, I understand"

"Wait….you do?"

"Yes, I understand that you wanted to protect your family, but next time please don't try to kill someone."

"Um, ok Dad." Kaiden said hesitantly. he was confused as hell. Why did his Dad let him off so easily?

Kaiden left the room. He didn't want to take the risk asking his dad for any answers at the moment so he just let it go for now.

Damn it, this is getting harder, Kisuke thought. How much longer am I going to be able to keep everything from them?

* * *

_A/n: __My goal is to get one more chapter done today. Review pleasee!!_


	8. Street Fight

_Sorry I never got to put up another chapter yesterday! I got lazy but I have it now so enjoy!  
_

Street Fight

"Alright, well just be back before dinner." Kisuke said to his kids on their way out.

Kaiden and Yukari didn't have school today so they had decided to go out. Yukari was going to spend the day out with her friends while Kaiden offered to run some errands for his dad. He figured he was always working so he needed a break.

"You don't have to do this Kaiden, I can go out and get this stuff myself." Said the blonde man.

"It's ok dad, really. I figured you can relax for once so just enjoy the day. Go out and do whatever you want."

The man laughed. "I don't really have much to do though."

Kaiden knew that his dad didn't go out much or had too many friends, but he and Yukari were getting older now and he didn't want him to stay like this once they left.

"Hey dad, I know this might sound weird, but have you ever thought about, well you know, dating again? I mean you just seem so lonely when we aren't around and who knows how much longer me and Kari will be living here."

Before his father could answer Yukari came walking into the room as she was getting ready to leave.

"Kai, how could you even ask that? Dad would never do that to mom, and I highly doubt he wants to find someone else to replace her."

They started to raise their voices at each other

"I didn't say she would replace mom Kari, I just said maybe he needs to meet some new people so he's not lonely." Kaiden replied, annoyed.

"Ok enough you two." Said the man calmly

"I understand that you're just looking out for me Kaiden and I appreciate it, but Yukari is right, there is no one else for me than your mother."

"Well dad I know you probably feel that way, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone. It's been seventeen years and I think you deserve to be happy. I bet there is someone."

The man laughed again. "Believe me son, I have met and known many people in my lifetime, but no one else would be right for me than your mother and I won't be lonely because I'll always have you two. Now go and have fun today before you waste any more time bickering." And with that Kiskue walked out of the room.

The boy wondered how his father had known so many people when he had barely seen him talk to anyone else.

"See, I told you so." Mocked Yukari.

"What are you ten?"

"Oh whatever, you know what I meant. Dad loved mom more than anything else so stop bothering him about finding someone."

"Yeah I know, I just hate seeing him so lonely."

"I know what you mean, but let's get going, Dad's right were wasting time!"

* * *

It was a clear day out as they walked down the busy street.

"Ok Kari, we should meet back here in about an hour" Kaiden said to his sister.

"Yeah...about that, I'm thinking at this point everyone is gone so I'm just going to come along with you."

"You really want to do that?"

"Well do I have a choice?"

"No, not really." Kaiden laughed.

They walked down the busy sidewalk in search for each item on the list. After about an hour of shopping, they found all that they needed and were ready to head home.

"Ugh, since when did it get cloudy out?" Yukari exclaimed as they walked out of their last destination and back onto the street.

"I don't know but we better head home fast, I think it's going to start raining any minute."

Great, the rain, he thought. As they started to walk down the street he stopped.

"What is it Kai?"

"I feel something weird, don't you?" Kaiden felt the air thicken around him and he had a feeling it wasn't the humidity. No, it was a lot stronger.

"Yeah, actually you're right, something feels off. I feels like there is some weird pressure in the air, almost like we're being watched too. I don't like this Kai, let's get out of here."

Kaiden had heard his sister and couldn't have agreed more, but he was suddenly distracted. Straight ahead in the crowd of people stood a single person. All he could see amongst the crowd was a head concealed by a hood. Who was that person? and why were they just standing there?

"Kaiden look!" Yukari cried out. She was pointing to a figure that stood on top of one of the buidings across the street from them. He couldn't make out a face on this person too, but unlike the other person, this one made him feel uneasy. He glanced back quickly to see where the other mysterious person was but they were no longer there. Instead his eyes went back up to the other figure.

"Yukari, be on your guard."

He couldnt have spoken sooner for as soon as he finished his last words the image seemed to lunge towards them. He was ready to run but before he could even move the first figure appeared out of nowhere and lunged at the other person and pushed him to the ground, both disappearing into the nearest alley .

"Where did they go?!" Yukari yelled.

"I dont know, lets find out."

He wasn't sure if this was the best idea but his curiosity took over and he started to head towards the fight.

Kaiden started to run down the back alley they seemed to have headed to. He still felt the same strange pressure as before and decided followed it. As they ran they looked up to the tops of the buildings.

"There they are!"

All the sudden the two figured appeared above them on the top of the buidling. They were moving so fast he could hardly keep up, but the first person he saw seemed to be winning. As he continued running he saw the two all the sudden dissapear and reapper onto the next buidling within a second.

"What the?" Kaiden said shocked.

"Kai that's the same thing that happened to you yesterday! How did they do that?!"

He had witnessed exactly what had happened to him the other day, but this time as the observer. He know understood why everyone who witnessed that day made such a commotion after.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of something hitting the trash cans around the corner of the alley.

"Come on Kari, let's see what happened."

It was a dead end, and the strange density in the air seemed to stop. Now what? he wondered.

This was all too weird, first the recent incidents that have been happening to him, this strage pressure and now these mysterious people who have the ability to do what he didnt even understand. He was really starting to think that this was all just some really bizarre dream.

"Let's get out of here Yukari before we run into anymore trouble."

He started to walk but stoped when he realized his sister wasn't right behind him.

Instead he saw her rummaging through the trash cans and scattered mess at the dead end.

"What are you doing Kari? come on."

"Wait Kai, I think I found something."

"Really? What is it." He was now curious.

"Look, I think it got caught up in that fight somehow and is now injured, we need to take it home and help it, the poor thing." Yukari said as she held up an unconscious black cat.

* * *

_A/n: Woo! I'm finally getting into the good part of the story which I've been waiting for so expect at least another chapter or two within the next two day. Until then please review people!!_


	9. An Unusual Patient

_ahh! so sorry everyone grades close this week so I had no time write another chapter untill today but hopefully everything will slow down now so I can write more! _

An Unusual Patient

"So what do you think we should do with him?" Kaiden asked as he held the door open while his sister rushed in the house carrying the injured cat.

"How do you even know it's a _him_?" Yukari said as she laid the cat on her bed.

When they arrived home they noticed their father had gone out. Yukari thought that this was probably best for she didn't know how he would react if he saw them walk in with a stray animal.

Yukari observed the poor cat as it laid unconscious. It looked pretty worn out and beaten up. She knew it was not dead, but part of her was still concerned.

"I guess we should check to see where it's hurt."

She reached towards the cat hesitantly. She didn't know what it was about the animal that made her feel so nervous. She finally brought her hand upon it's head. The effect was surprisingly comforting. It's fur was soft as she gently stroked her hand over it's body. She continued to pet the cat until she realized she was supposed to be helping it.

She searched on the cat's body, moving fur and obseriving for any signs of injury. She found nothing as she searched until she noticed something from under it's body catch her eye. Yukari gasped as she noticed blood seeping through the sheet from under the cat.

She quickly turned it over to find a large gash on it's side.

"Kai hurry and get some bandages, it has a wound that just reopened!"

Blood was draining rapidly. She knew if she didn't cover the cut soon it would lose too much blood. She couldn't let the cat die, it was counting on her.

"Kai!" She screamed. She was becoming frantic. She wondered why she was becoming so attached to this animal.

I can't let it die.

She didn't know what to do while she waited, too much time was passing. She quickly tore off part of her sheet and wrapped it around the cat. This held for a minute but she soon realized it was not thick enough as she saw the blood start soak through the sheet again.

Damn it, come one Kai, she thought. She was going to save this cat if it was the last thing she did.

I can't let it die.

This unfortunate creature somehow caught up in the midst of something terrible and now is suffering, she thought. This cat was probably just searching for some food, maybe for it's kittens.

She felt a shock of sadness hit her. This cat, who could very well be a parent, was on the brink of death. That meant there could possibly be some kittens who may go without a parent.

Her vision started to blur as her eyes began to fill with tears. She always remained strong but the thought of another person, or being for that matter losing a parent like she had filled her with sadness. She couldn't bear to witness something like this happen again.

I can't let it die.

"Kari here, I had to run to the store we had nothing" Kaiden said.

Yukari grabbed the bandages and medicine from Kaiden. She rapidly placed the medicine over the wound and bandaged it, making sure she was gentle. Now all that was left was to wait.

She bit down hard on her lower lip in anxiety as she waited to see if worked. What felt like an eternity but was really only a minute had gone by and no blood had seeped through. She felt some relief for she knew the wound was covered completely, but to see if the cat would wake up was a whole other obstacle.

"Guy's I'm home!" Yukari and Kaiden both heard their dad from a distance.

"Go say hi to dad Kai, and tell him I went to bed because I'm not feeling to good."

"Don't you think we should show him the cat, maybe he can help."

"Not really, I think we should just try to fix this one ourselves, and if it's not better in the morning we'll show him. I don't know if dad would take too fondly to the idea of a stray animal being in the house."

"Ok. Funny though, I always had a feeling dad was a cat person." Kaiden replied as he walked out of the room.

An hour had passed since Yukari tended to the animal's wound. She was lying down on top of her bed and pulled the cat close to her body to keep it warm.

She continued to pet the cat while she waited for a sign that it was alright. It seemed as if the bleeding stopped, but it had not woken yet so Yukari was still somewhat concerned. She stared down at the cat. Even when sleeping there was something about it that looked majestic. She could tell that it was a proud cat, one that always stood it's ground and protected all it cared about.

"You're very brave, you know that." She whispered to the sleeping feline. Great, I'm talking to a cat she thought. She didn't care though, she had really felt a strong connection to the animal.

She continued to stroke it's ebony fur until she heard a reassuring sound and smiled to herself. The cat had started to purr and soon after that she drifted off to sleep knowing that it was going to be alright.

_That night, Yukari had a dream she was running._

_She was down a dark alley at night running as fast as she could. She looked around her and noticed the walls we're twice the size they normally were. _

_She continued to run down a pathway that seemed to lead to nowhere, only to darkness. _

_She heard loud noises approaching from behind her. The sound of metal clashing and angry shouts and screams filled her ears. She looked behind her and saw tall silhouettes chasing her. _

_The adrenaline and fear pumping through her blood made her run without hesitation. She saw a glowing light up ahead but instead of relief, fear swept over her. She felt the cold concrete under her feet while she ran. She soon realized she was barefoot, but why? she finally came to a stop and looked down and in place of her feet where two black paws. _

_What?! she thought as she starred down. She looked over to her side. Up against a trash can stood a dirty and broken old mirror. She approached it not to see her normal body but that of a cat's staring back at her. _

_What is going on?! She thought. As she observed the mirror she noticed a reflection of light catch her eye. _

_The light from before she thought. What she next witnessed was pure terror.  
_

_She turned around only to see a massive fire set ablaze. She approached the fire and gasped._

_There stood her house, completely engulfed in fire._

_

* * *

_Yukari shot up from her sleep. Her breathing was heavy as she nervously looked around only to find her house still intact and not burning down. She was relieved as she took a deep breath in.

What a weird dream, she thought. She looked around the room to find that it was still dark out. After settling down she went to go back to sleep but then realized something was missing.

The cat! where is it?! She looked everywhere around her room but there was no sign of the cat.

She shivered. Why is it so cold in here? She then noticed her window was wide open as the breeze came drifting in.

How did this get open? She thought. She hadn't opened her window earlier so who did?

"It couldn't be." she said under her breath. "But how?"

She wondered how such a small animal could have had the ability to open the window and escape.

For the rest of the night she laid awake wondering and worried.

* * *

_A/n: Finally updated! My goal is to get another chapter or two (if I'm lucky) done tomorrow so until then review!! _


	10. Bedtime Stories

_Sorry I didn't update yesterday but here it is today, chapter 10! _

Bedtime Stories

What is it boss?

Kisuke and Tessai had been maintaing the shop while the kids were out for the day. He was fixing up a shelf when he felt the pressure in the air thicken. His stomach dropped and the first thing that came to his mind were Yukari and Kaiden.

"I'm sensing strong reiatsu coming from downtown. The kids are out and I'm going to go check, keep an eye on the store Tessai."

"Please be safe." he said aloud as he ran downtown.

Kisuke ran into the busy streets to see what was going on. Over on the tops of some buildings he could see two flashing figures and feel the presence of his children close by.

He ran down one of the back alleys only to find blood on the ground, but the presence of his children where no longer there. He headed home quickly and ran through the door.

"Guys, I'm home!" He said trying to sound calm so that if they were there he wouldn't sound suspicious, but the suspense killed him.

He walked frantically around the house making his way into each room. He searched Kaiden's room but found no one.

He then made his way to Yukari's room to find the door closed. He went to enter the room but as soon as he reached for the door it slid open.

"Hey dad, Yukari's not feeling good so she went to bed."

Relieved, Kisuke took a deep breath in.

"Ok, I'm just glad you're both back safe." Kisuke said to his son.

Later that night before going to bed Kisuke thought about what he was going to do. All his secrets were becoming impossible to keep from his children. He remembered when they were still young and it was easy to keep his dangerous past from them without them catching on.

"If only it was that easy again." He thought as he began to remember such times.

_Kisuke walked into his daughter's room. Yukari was sitting on the floor coloring. He watched as she would pull each crayon out of the box and add more detail to her drawing. He stood in the door way and smiled._

_"Ok princess, time for bed."_

_"Awhh but daddy, I don't want to go to bed. I'm not even tired!" Said the girl as she let out a giant yawn._

_The man laughed. "But you need your rest for school tomorrow!"_

_"Ok daddy, but ONLY if you tell me a story."_

_"Alright then, well how about I tell you a story about a boy and a princess."_

_"A princess?! Tell me daddy!" The girl shouted with excitement._

_"Well once upon a time, there was an ordinary boy who encountered a young girl. They became best friends that day._

_After that day they did everything together. They played together, went to school together and even got into a lot of trouble._

_"Trouble? Why would princess get into trouble?" Yukari asked._

_"Well this princess was no ordinary princess. She would much rather have been out playing and roughhousing than dressing up and acting like she was royal._

_So the princess and the young boy would always be out pulling pranks and getting themselves in all sort of mischief._

_As they got older, their friendship grew. They were soon inseparable. They were now young adults and still the best of friends but one day the boy noticed something different about the girl._

_It was one night when he came to get her so they could sneak out like they normally did. On this particular night though, she forgot to mention that she would be busy._

_He climbed up onto the branch of the tree outside her window were he usually waited. After a minute or two she would notice him there, she would sneak out the window and they would climb down the tree, but tonight she wasn't already sitting in her room._

_She finally entered her room, but this time she looked different. She stood in front of her mirror dressed from head to toe in a lovely kimono made from only the finest silks. Her normally short and unruly hair had been pulled back and was ornamented. Her skin glowed in the light._

_His heart skipped a beat. She looked beautiful he thought. His friend who usually was just like one of the other boys when around him had transformed into a goddess._

_She was making minor adjustments when she noticed him in the mirror._

_She exclaimed the young man's name and as soon as he saw that she had noticed him, he lost his balance and fell out of the tree._

_"Are you alight!" Exclaimed the princess out her window. She then apologized for she forgot to tell him she had a noble obligation to attend to and that she would make it up to him. She then told him to meet her in the garden in an hour._

_And so he waited. The boy sat in the dark garden looking over at the mansion that was festively lit up._

_Even if she ever felt the same, I couldn't love her. She belongs there and I don't. The young man thought._

_He sighed but then jumped when he heard some rustling off to the side._

_He was on his guard but relaxed to see his best friend emerge from the darkness._

_He had noticed the princess was crying. He had never seen her cry before, for she was always strong, at least around him.  
_

_"What's wrong?" the young man asked her._

_"I just found out that I am to be married."_

_"To who!?, I mean to who.." He didn't want to sound too concerned but he felt his heart sink._

_"Some other noble, It doesn't matter. He's nice and all but, I don't know.."_

_"Then why don't you want to marry him?" The young man asked._

_"Because I don't love him…I…I love you."_

_Her words hit him fast, he was not expecting her to say that but he was overjoyed._

_He then took the princess in his arms and kissed her._

_"I love you too." The young man said to the princess."_

_"Oooh so they found out they loved each other!" Interrupted Yukari._

_"Yes, but they weren't ready to live happily ever after just yet." Replied Kisuke_

_"What happens next daddy?" said the girl eager to hear more._

_"Well the marriage would not take place for a long time so they were happily together but kept it a secret. Until she would have to get married they tried to figure out what to do to stop it, but in the meantime something else happened that would change everything._

_One day the man was convicted of a crime he did not commit and was banished from the land he and his beloved princess lived in._

_He told her not to leave and that she had to stay for the sake of her family and her safety. She didn't listen though._

_"I would rather risk my title and my life than not be with you" She told the man._

_And they escaped and ran off to a new world where they lived happily ever after."_

_"Oh daddy I really liked that story!"_

_"I knew you would." He said with a smile and tucked his daughter in._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What exactly happened to the man that made him have to leave?"_

_"That's a story for another time." Kisuke said even though he had no intention of telling that particular story to either of his children._

_"Goodnight daddy."_

_"Goodnight princess." He said to his little girl_

_That night he went to bed dreaming about his other beloved princess._

_

* * *

_"I wish you were still here to help me princess." Kisuke said quietly before falling asleep.

* * *

_A/n: I'll have another done tomorrow! Review please!!  
_


	11. An Unexpected Visit

_Ok this chapter is really short but I originally planned to have a surprise appearance by another character and completely forgot so I have to thank darkchocol8807 for reminding me about it! _

An Unexpected Visit

"So where's the cat?" Kaiden said as he walked into his sister's room the next morning with a bowl of milk.

Yukari had gotten no sleep after the strange dream she had the night before so she was not in the best of moods. Not to mention the cat that she had grown so attached to had left her.

"I don't know Kai, it left." Yukari rolled back over and stared at the wall.

"Wait, what do you mean it left? How could it have left?"

"I don't know, I went to bed with it lying next to me last night and woke up and it was gone and the window was open." Yukari said nonchalantly, acting as if she was over the whole thing.

But Kaiden knew she didn't simply not care about this cat, he knew she was upset.

"Let's go find it." Exclaimed Kaiden.

"Huh?" Yukari sat up.

"You heard me. We are going to search for that cat. I know you aren't going to get any sleep until you know that it's safe or if we have to bring it home."

"You're seriously willing to give up one of your free days to help me find a cat?"

"Kari, it's not just any cat, I know how fond of it you are and I like it too so yeah, we are going to go find it even if it takes all day."

"Ok, thank you Kai." Yukari said with the sound of hope in her voice.

But it had seemed their father had other plans for them that day.

They both heard his voice from outside her room.

"Hey guys, we have a guest.."

* * *

Kisuke woke up the next day realizing that there was still an issue and a very large one at that.

He knew something suspicious was going on and his kids were starting to catch onto his _and_ their past.

Not exactly convenient for this to all be happening at once, he thought. Things were starting to get rough and he knew he had to deal with matters himself. He would check out what was going on and try to stop it, but he needed to find a way to get the kids away for a while.

He knew he had to call on reinforcements.

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun had just started to rise. He wanted to take care of things before the kids would wake up.

The door slid open and there stood a woman with long black hair pulled back into braids and a glare on her face that could kill.

"Why hello Soi Fon, It's been quiet some time."

"Why did you call for me Urahara?"

He could tell by the look on her face that she could not stand being in the house, or being near him for that matter.

"I need a favor."

"Why would I do anything for you? You know I still blame you for.."

"It's not for me, it's for the kids."

"Fine. I'm listening." Said the woman impatiently.

"As their godmother you promised to take care of them in time of need, if I recall correctly."

"Yes." replied the woman.

"Well I need you to take them for a little while. A day or two that's all. I think something strange has been going on lately and I want to check things out, but leaving them here will be putting them in danger. All I ask is if you take them out of town somewhere, a hotel or something would be fine, I'll give you the money. Just say you're here to spend some time with them, you are overdue for a visit." Kisuke said with a smirk.

Soi Fon had mixed feelings about the children. She could not stand the man and the fact that a part of him was in them, but they had also been _hers_ too, and for that she couldn't help but adore them to a certain degree. So she had always overlooked that they were his and faithfully took care of them when needed.

"Alright, I'll go change and we'll leave in an hour."

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for them..and _her_."

"Very well, I understand." Kisuke said with a smile.

"Hey guys, we have a guest." Kisuke yelled. "Aunt Soi Fon has come to visit."

* * *

_A/n: Sorry It's kinda short but there will be a continuation of it either tomorrow or possibly tonight if I feel ambitious! review! I sooo appreciate them!_


	12. Time for the Truth

_I felt the need to update again today, Yay for ambition! That's probably because this is pretty important chapter even though it's kinda short but here it is!_

Time for the Truth

"Oh hi Aunt Soif Fon, what brings you here?" Yukari said as she and Kaiden walked into the room.

"Well I figured I'd come and visit you two, maybe take you guys out for a few days." Said the woman.

The two looked at each other remembering the current task at hand and how this was definitely going to interfere.

"Um, sure, sounds great!" Yukari said. Kaiden knew she was just covering the fact that she didn't want to sound suspicious if she said no.

* * *

"Soi Fon?" Yukari asked her godmother as the settled down into their hotel room. The hotel was right outside of town but still in close distance.

"Yes?"

"What's really going on? I mean does dad really think we aren't catching on to all the strange things that have been going on?"

Yukari didn't want to ask her father any of these questions but she felt that her godmother knew exactly what was going on.

"I mean the other day we suddenly noticed strange pressures in the air, Kai practically teleported about 100 feet while running a rac.." Yukari was cut off.

"Kaiden Shunpo'd?" Soi Fon said looking surprised.

"Wait, what?"

"Shunpo, it was your mother's specialty." Soi Fon replied.

"Ok I'm confused. What are you talking about?" Yukari asked.

"So you mean this happened to our mother too?" Kaiden also replied.

The woman let out an aggravated sigh.

"Ok, I don't care what Urahara says, I think it's time you both learned the truth."

* * *

"So you're telling me, our mother was part of a noble family, practically considered a princess in this other world called the Soul Society? Aunt Soi Fon, are you sure you didn't have a little too much to drink before you came to get us?" Said Yukari.

"No I did not have anything to drink before I got you, and that's besides the point! The point is that this is all true and you must be starting to develop your mother's powers."

"Yeah I'm thinking she hit up the bar before she came, you know how she can't stand dad." Yukari whispered to Kaiden.

"I was not drinking before I got you! Fine, if you don't believe me I'll show you myself!"

Before they could say anything Soi Fon had shown them something they would never imagine seeing.

The woman had seemed to emerge out of her body and come out in a new one. They watched as the other body hit the ground and she stood dressed in much different attire.

"Starting to believe me now?" Soi Fon said with a grin on her face.

"Mhm." Yukari and Kaiden replied for they were too speechless to say anything else.

"So what are the other strange occurrences?"

Yukari and Kaiden listened to Soi Fon talk but they couldn't stop looking back and forth between the body that was moving and talking and the one that was lying lifeless on the floor.

"Well the other day we saw two people fighting on tops of the buildings downtown. Then Kari found this black cat that was badly injured but it must have just gotten involved somehow."

"Wait, did you say a black cat?" This seemed to have caught Soi Fon's attention.

"Yeah, why?" asked Yukari.

"We need to find that cat now!"

"Kaiden do you think you can remember how you moved that fast the other day?

"I can try." Kaiden replied.

"Good. This will get you around town faster, and Yukari, do you think you'll be able to try also, or do you think you haven't gotten it yet?"

"I'm always up for a good challenge." Yukari said with a grin.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Kisuke was searching all downtown when he felt a weakening spiritual pressure.

He sensed someone injured.

He began to let his senses guide him towards the pressure. He walked down streets and back alleys in search for whoever was giving off such reiatsu.

He then felt a raindrop hit his face. The temperature in the air had dropped drastically and it began to lightly rain.

He continued to search, but with the pressure getting weaker by the minute, whatever he was searching for was becoming harder to locate.

The rain started to pick up and he finally stopped in front of an alley. He felt what was left of the presence lingering in the air. He saw a trail of bandages and blood as he continued to walk towards the dead end.

He stopped and gasped at what he saw laying on the ground next.

"It can't be?!....Yoruichi?!"

* * *

_A/n: duh duh duh! what will happen next?! I already have the next chapter almost finished but I'm not updating until tomorrow so there will be suspense! Until then review please!!!_


	13. Reunion

_Ok, so two things. One, I took a part of the main storyline of bleach itself for like a second in this chapter for the sake of this story and Two, this chapter kinda departs from the cute and innocent/family theme , just putting it out there, but hopefully you'll enjoy!_

Reunion

It can't be..But how?!

Kisuke looked down on the ground to see and injured black cat lying in the rain.

He knew it wasn't any ordinary cat.

"Yoruichi…"

* * *

He watched her breath in and out. The flame from the fire he lit to keep her warm danced off her skin while the solid white sheet covering her accentuated the deep rich tone of her complexion. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and her face.

_Kisuke had run home as fast as he could with the unconscious cat in his arms._

_Couldt it really be? He wondered the whole way home. Well only one way to find out, he thought._

_He was the only one who had been able to transform her back into her original form other than herself and he figured he would give it a try._

_Low and behold it had worked and right before him was a very wounded and unconscious Yoruichi._

Now there she was. He could not believe it. After almost seventeen years, his goddess was laying right in front of him after he had been convinced she was dead.

But how? He wondered, and why? All these questions filled Kisuke's head but all that mattered was that she was alive.

He took one of the smooth locks of hair that fell in front of her face and moved it aside. He wanted to get a better look at her, to be able to take in her beauty completely again. He was still in a state of shock.

She groaned and turned to the side and slowly opened her eyes.

"Yoruichi?" Kiskue said with a smile on his face.

"Kiskue…but how?! How did you find me? You weren't suppo.." She said while sitting up, still groggy from just waking up.

But before she could finish he placed a finger against her lips.

"Shh, none of that matters, what matters is you're here and you are alive."

He saw a tear roll down her face, the second time he had ever seen her cry.

She stood up and Kiskue grabbed her hand, but she pulled away hesitantly and started to step in the other direction.

"Kiskue you don't understand I have to leave right now or you'll be in dange…"

But before she could finish Kiskue pulled her into his arms. He embraced her with all the strength her possessed. He held her as if he were never going to let go.

"I'm not letting you leave me again." He whispered into her ear. He could feel her tremble as his warm breath was right against her skin. She tried to resist but he knew she was bound to give in.

He brought his face back close to hers and stared into the sparkling golden eyes he had missed so much.

"But Kisuk.."

He interrupted her again but this time, instead of his words he pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her carefully at first, afraid of hurting his injured princess by any means, but soon his longing kicked in.

He knew she finally surrendered when she parted her lips to deepen the kiss. He knew she felt it too, the pain, the agony, the sorrow of being away from each other.

After she let down her guard Yoruichi was no longer hesitant. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she rested hers around his neck. The kiss became passionate. She tasted sweet, a taste he had longed for. She let out a hushed moan from under the kiss. They had needed each other for so long it was practically killing them both.

She started to run her fingers through his hair as he began to kiss a trail down her neck and over her collar bone. He was completely engulfed in the intoxicating scent of her skin. Her grip on his hair became slightly tighter and she pulled him back up into another passionate kiss.

They were embraced like this for the rest of the night, making up for lost time until they fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kisuke woke up to the light shining in his face through the window.

Was it just a dream? He wondered. He had realized it was real though when he looked down to see the head of his goddess resting upon his chest, her hand intertwined with his.

He still could not believe that she was in front of him again.

"Why good morning, princess." He said as she began to open her eyes.

Yoruichi sat up and looked around with a confused expression, finally remembering where she was. "Kisuke, I really have to go." She said with the sound of sadness in her voice.

"Why? I finally have you back in my life and you have to leave? I don't understand, where have you been?" Said the man calmly as he took a piece of her hair and moved it away from her face again.

He watched as she looked out the window deep in thought. She tried to remain strong but he knew deep down she had been suffering as much as he had.

"That night that we were attacked, I faked my own death. Aizen had realized that our children were a possible threat to his plans. Not a large one but a threat nonetheless, so they were still targeted, along with you and I.

So when the house was set on fire and I had you escape with the children, I made it seem like I had died in the fire while you ran and hid. It was the only way you and the children would be safe.

So for the past seventeen years I have been watching over the children from a distance. I knew I couldn't get too close to the house or you would sense my presence and that would lead to trouble, which leads me to my case of why I need to leave right now. It's even too risky me being here at this moment. Suspicion has risen again and the kids are most likely in trouble unless I take care of this myself."

"Yoruichi, you should have came to me, we would have figured this out together."

"I was scared. I would have rather lived a life alone knowing you and the children were safe then to put all your lives at risk."

He couldn't stand it anymore, watching her look so depressed. He did not care if she thought they were at danger because he was going to fight with her this time.

"Well now, I'm quiet offended you decided to completely disregard me as your fighting partner." The man said with a smile while taking her face in his hand.

She smiled her infectious smile he had missed so much and pulled her up into another kiss.

Amongst all the chaos and confusion in their lives at the moment, with one single kiss they were in a state of eternal bliss, that is until they were interrupted.

_"Dad! How could you?!"

* * *

A/n: So yeah, Yoruichi is finally in the story! I almost didn't update today because I was so busy but I made sure I got it up so review please!!! expect another chapter tomorrow or the day after at the latest.  
_


	14. Are You My Mother?

_Ahhh so sorry it took so long!!!! I honestly thought this week was going to not be as busy as last but wrong! Yeah it's been a tough one but I finally got to writing the next chapter so again I apologize and here is chapter 15, enjoy!_

Are You My Mother?

"Hold up Kaiden, I can feel it." Yukari said to her brother. "This way."

They continued their search, darting across roof tops and running at the speed of light. Kaiden was starting to become convinced that this was all a dream.

"So why did Soi Fon get so anxious once we mentioned that cat?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know, maybe she has a thing for cats?" Kaiden replied.

Yukari rolled her eyes and continued to shunpo towards their lead.

"It's getting stronger." She said.

"Yeah, it's also leading towards...our house?" He said confused.

"You're right! Maybe it decided to come back! Oh I really hope it did, let's go find out!" Yukari said excitedly as she ran faster towards the house.

They set foot on the ground in front of their house and rushed through the door, but what they saw next was definitely not the cat.

Instead, there was their father kissing a woman. She was a beautiful woman with dark skin and long purple hair. Normally this type of situation would make any person uneasy but surprisingly the answer hit him. He knew exactly who this woman was, but before he could say anything Yukari spoke, but she had a completely different reaction than he had.

"Dad! How could you!?"

Kisuke and the woman both jumped and turned to see the two of them standing there.

"Kari, wait, I don't thi…" Kaiden started, but before he could finish she had shunpo'd off in the other direction.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea she learned that, he thought.

"Let me go find her." Kisuke began.

"No, I think it's best if I go talk to her, but before I leave I think I should have a formal introduction." Said the woman as she looked in Kaiden's direction.

The woman walked closer and smiled at him with a glow in her stunning golden eyes, the same eyes that he had.

"Are you...are you my mother?"

And with that the woman took him in her arms and embraced him.

"Well nothing gets past him." Said his mother as she stepped away from him.

"That's our boy." replied Kisuke.

"But how?" said Kaiden, still in shock.

"I'll explain it all Yoruichi, just go and find Yukari." Kisuke said to her.

The woman nodded and took off without hesitation, but not without smiling once more in her son's direction. He could not believe his eyes, there was his mother after seventeen years.

"Yeah I had that same baffled look on my face son, don't worry I'll explain it all to you." Kisuke put his arm on Kaiden's shoulder and said with a smile as he watched her shunpo away.

* * *

Yukari sat down by the edge of the river outside of town. She wanted to get away as far as possible. Wasn't it just the other day that her father said there would be no one else? And to top it all off he had kept a secret from them.

"So that's why the old man made Soi Fon come get us, so he could spend time with that tramp." Said Yukari under her breath.

"Well I've been called a few things in my lifetime but ouch, that hurt." Said a strong but feminine voice from behind her.

Yukari suddenly jumped, but did not turn around for she could not bear to look at the woman she had just witnessed embraced with her father.

"What do _you_ want?" Said Yukari. If this woman was going to trying to play the innocent act or even pretend like she cared, it wasn't going to work.

"Well, I know that you saw me and your father and I wanted to come and check on you. You looked pretty upset and I didn't know if there was anything I could do."

"How about you start with getting out of our lives altogether." Yukari said coldly.

"Well that would be kind of hard seeing as that I've already been a part your lives for quite some time now."

What in the world was this woman talking about? She thought.

"A tramp and a psycho, great pick dad. Do you care to explain what you are talking about?"

"We'll get back to that soon enough, most importantly I think we need to discuss how you feel about your father and me."

"How do you think I feel about it? Well he said there was no one else for him but our mother who had died when I was young and now I find out he has lied and is with some young tra..I mean woman, no offense, but yeah, not exactly ecstatic." She said, still aggravated and hurt.

"None taken, but you would be surprised at my age." The woman said.

She could now feel the presence of the woman sit down right behind her. In any other case she would feel extremely uncomfortable, but for some reason she made her feel calm. If this woman had not just stolen her father away from her mother she probably could have really liked her.

"Well did you ever think about your father? I understand he loved her but don't you think he should be happy?"

"Yeah, but I just didn't want to see my mother become replaced. The only thing I had ever known about her was from him. There were no pictures, no reminisces of her whatsoever, just that of when my dad would talk about her, so I was afraid that if her met someone new he would be more interested in her, or you in this case, and push my mother aside. I was afraid that if this happened I would lose the only part of her I had."

The wind had started to pick up and it was cold, but she felt the warmness of the woman surround the air around her. She found it ironic how she had such comforting qualities.

"I don't think that would be the case at all. No matter where a person goes or what happens to them, they will always remember the person they loved the most, and your father isn't the kind of person who would let you forget."

She felt the woman start to stroke her hair. She felt so at home, so close to this woman who she had just met and even hated at first.

I don't ever want to do anything to hurt you, I just want to get to know you and from what I hear you are an astonishing young woman. Now let me see how beautiful your father says you are."

Yukari wanted to look up but she continued to stare into the water.

"No? then I'll just have to look myself. The woman sat next to her and looked into the water to see Yukari's reflection but what came next was a shock.

Beside her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. She was taken back by the woman's striking golden eyes and her deep complexion. Those eyes, she thought, look so familiar. She looked at her own reflexion to see the same eyes only replaced by a soft bluish-gray hue.

She slowly brought her head up to finally look at the woman face to face and when she finally did she was astounded.

This woman was her, no doubt. The princess that her father described to her in all those bedtime stories from when she was a child.

Not only that though, but this woman was also her mother.

"But how?" She was speechless but managed to ask.

"I've always been here. I had to protect you and your brother thou.." But before she let the woman finish she threw herself towards her and held on to her. Her mother was right here in front of her and she didn't want to let her leave, not again.

"I thought I would never get to see you, I thought you were gone forever and now you're here, please don't leave again, Mom."

"I'm not going to, I promise." Yoruichi said as she tightened on to her hold of her daughter.

"um, Mom."

"Yes?"

"Sorry I called you a tramp."

"No problem" The woman said as she laughed an infectious laugh.

I could get used to this, Yukari thought as she hugged her mother.

* * *

_A/n: So they finally get to meet Yoruichi, yay! I'm going to try to get another chapter done by tomorrow so until then review and let me know what you think please!!_


	15. Parenting 101

_So sorry again!!!! I feel whenever I think things will slow down they just get more hectic, not to mention that fact that I've had horrible writers block lately but finally here is the next chapter!  
_

Parenting 101

"So there really is a Soul Society?"

"Mhm." Kisuke and Yoruichi replied in unison.

"And all that stuff that Aunt Soi Fon said about mom being a noble and dad an exile is really true?"

Everyone, including Soi Fon was sitting around the table.

"Why wouldn't believe me?" Soi Fon asked.

"Oh yes because all of that sounded so realistic when you said it" Yukari said.

"And you and mom are THAT old but look THAT young?!" Kaiden said fascinated.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kisuke said as he slowly waved his fan.

"This explains so much." Kaiden said to himself.

"But how?! Wait I don't even want to try to understand, I'm just happy you're here mom." Yukari said.

"I'm glad we are all here together finally." Said Yoruchi as she looked at her family.

Soi Fon knew that this was her cue to leave.

"Well my job here is done, Lady Yoruichi I will keep a look out over in the Soul Society and let you know if I hear anything. Goodbye kids."

"Bye Aunt Soi Fon." They both said together.

"Oh Goodbye Soi Fon!" Kisuke waved his fan in the air as he sang farewell, but instead of a goodbye, Soi Fon just glared at him in return. Kaiden and Yukari couldn't help but laugh to themselves.

Soi Fon made her way out the door, feeling a part of her missing. She reluctantly started to walk away from the house when she heard the same voice that brought her both happiness and pain.

"Thank you Soi Fon, I really appreciate you helping out, it means a lot to me." Yoruichi said as she stepped outside.

"It does?! I mean, yes Lady Yoruichi, and don't hesitate to call for help whenever you need it." Soi Fon said as she bowed in front Yourichi.

"I won't, and Soi Fon?" Yoruichi said as the woman stood back up and started to head off in the other direction.

"Yes ma'm?" Soi Fon replied.

"Feel free to just stop and visit whenever you like, not just when you are on a mission. The kids really look up to you, especially Yukari. Watching over her when she was little I would always hear her say that when she grew up she wanted to be just like her Aunt Soi Fon."

"Really? We'll in that case I will try to visit more often." Soi Fon said as she smiled and turned away.

Who would have thought that the woman whom she had adored and looked up to all these years would have a daughter who would look up to her now? She thought as she made her way back home. She knew that the part of her that felt missing deep inside would never be fully satisfied, but she knew this filled it as much as it possibly could.

* * *

Yukari had awoken the next day wondering if everything had just been a dream, but soon a sense of reality kicked in and she wanted to go downstairs to say good morning to her mother for the first time.

She ran down the hall and opened the door, but what she saw when she walked into the kitchen was a complete shock.

"Woah mom, Um do you need to borrow something? I know you've probably ran out of something to wear but you could have just taken whatever you needed."

Yukari walked into the kitchen only to find her mother walking around in nothing but some lingerie. She didn't know what bothered her more, the fact that her mother was wearing almost nothing or the fact that she could actually pull it off.

She was still getting used to the whole extraordinarily slow aging thing but this was ridiculous. No mother she knew had the body of a swimsuit model, it just wasn't right.

"Hey mom! Oh God, um dad, I think mom needs a shirt...and some pants, or a huge coat would do!" Kaiden yelled as he put his hand over his eyes.

"What's all the noise about? Oh Yoruichi I see you've kept some old habits." Kisuke laughed as he walked in.

"What's the big deal? You know how I hate clothing." Yoruichi said nonchalantly as she grabbed some milk out of the fridge.

"Yeah well, funny thing, we have children now and they don't know that, so you can't just parade around in barely anything like it's no one's business anymore." Kisuke said, still laughing.

"Well if they are anything like me they would understand the dreadful burden of clothing." Yoruichi said as she sat down at the table.

As twisted and odd as this was, Yukari found it to be the perfect opportunity to use this against her dad to her own benefit.

"Well now that mom mentions it, I do find clothes very uncomfortable so I wouldn't see it being a problem for me to buy that dress we've been arguing about, huh dad? I mean, if it runs in the family then why not!"

"That dress would barely cover you, we've been over this a thousand times, no!" Kisuke said firmly.

"Awh come on Kisuke? What's the big deal? She's a cute girl, why not let her show off what her mother gave her?" Yoruichi said proudly as she ate her breakfast.

"That's just it! I don't need a bunch of guys thinking god knows what about her."

"Dad's got a point, I mean I've seen a girl I go to school with wear that same dress before and man If I…."

"Don't even finish that." Yoruichi said pointing at Kaiden, but Kisuke didn't seem to have cared.

"That's my boy! Did you get her number?" Kisuke then noticed Yoruichi looking at him with an amused grin.

"I mean see, there's my point! I don't want my daughter to fall victim to the reaction of some perverted adolescent male." Kisuke said as Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Oh she'll be fine, she's a smart girl. I see being a parent has made you so uptight, what happened to the laid back Kisuke I used to know, huh? And If I remember correctly you were once that perverted adolescent male." Yoruichi said mockingly as she started to clean up from breakfast.

"Well I guess some things have changed, and no daughter of mine will be wearing skimpy clothing, that is that!" Kisuke said.

"But dad! You were just encouraging Kai to get the number of some girl who was wearing the same thing and you are obviously not doing much to stop mom!" said an aggravated Yukari.

"Well I have no problem with Kai looking at some attractive young lady and she is not my daughter, and for your mother, well that is a completely different case." Kisuke said with a smirk while looking at Yoruichi with his face half concealed by his fan.

"My god, I'm completely scarred for life now, let's go Kai, we're going to be late for school." Yukari said while she grabbed the sleeve of her brothers shirt and dragged him up even though he was still eating.

Kisuke and Yoruichi heard the door slide shut.

"I see we have a lot to go over on the subject of parenting." Kisuke said amused after witnessing Yoruichi's first attempt after seventeen years, but Yoruichi seemed to be concerned with something else.

"So I have to wear tight, scratchy clothes, every day, all the time now? If that's the case I'd rather parent as a cat then." She said as she leaned against the counter.

"But then I couldn't do this." Kisuke said as he grabbed her and pulled her close only to place a kiss on her lips." He pulled away and they both smiled until Yoruichi remembered her constricted fate.

"All the time...Seriously?"

"Well with the exception of the night, or when the kids are at school…kind of like right now." Kisuke said with an implied smirk

"Well maybe you haven't changed that much after all Kisuke Urahara." Yoruichi said as she smirked right back at him and pulled him back close.

* * *

_My apologies again!!!! I just realized that when I say I'll try to have another chapter in a day or two I usually jinx myself so I'm not going to make any promises this time and hope that works out! XD but until then please review!!!!!!!_


	16. Babysitting and Transformations

_Hey everyone! so thanks to you all who have contributed to helping me get back on track! It's much appreciated! I now have a few really good ideas that people offered and some of my own so I should definitely have a lot of new material to keep me busy for a while! I'll still take any other ideas if people have them so let me know what you want to see and I'll see if I like it! Enjoy! (ps. there is another pairing in this chapter as you will see right away, so sorry if you're not exaclty a fan of the two together. I really like them and wanted to incorporate them in the story so please don't hurt me of you don't like! XD)  
_

Babysitting and Transformations

"Damn it Rukia! How many times do I have to tell you not to dress him in anymore chappy stuff!" Ichigo yelled as Rukia was holding out an infant completely decked out in a Chappy the bunny outfit, little bunny ears included.

"It's cute though! Come on, after all those years of you yelling at me because it was too childish and now I can't even put it on the baby?" Rukia said as she went on adjusting the little ears.

"Well people are going to start questioning if he's a girl, and well, he's not!"

"Well of course he's not a girl! I think I remember the pain and then the doctor yelling "out it's a boy!" I mean, and I mostly change his diapers, I'm kinda reminded everyday! come on Ichigo!" Rukia yelled defensively.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant Rukia, I know YOU know he's not a girl, but other people may start to get the wrong idea!"

"Oh he'll be fine! I'm telling you, the ladies will love this outfit, won't they my handsome young man?" Rukia said as she brought the baby closer to her.

"Plus, he's only going to be around the house, I don't see what the big deal is."

"He's only a year old! He shouldn't be concerned about girls yet! All he's concerned about is eating and sleeping!"

"Then why are you so worried about this affecting his masculinity, "he's only a year old" if I do recall you reminding me." Rukia said with a smirk showing that she knew Ichigo had just lost.

"Well..You know what I mean! Now go put some real clothes on him!" He said as he walked down the hall. "Damn Chappy, you think she would have outgrown it eventually, but no, now the child will be obsessed." He muttered to himself as he went to go get the keys.

"Well it looks like daddy is a bit grumpy today, well, more like always!" She said smiling to little Ichigo as he laughed.

Meanwhile, Yukari had been standing in the room the whole time waiting for the two to stop arguing.

"Thank you so much for watching the baby for us." Rukia said with a warm smile as she started to pass her son off to Yukari.

"Oh anytime Mrs. Kurosaki." Yukari said as she took little Ichigo from her.

The small woman smiled as she went to her room to finish getting ready.

She sat with the baby before the two left and wondered why they were even still together. Sure Ichigo was a pretty cool guy and Rukia was sweet, but the two of them together had disaster written all over it. Growing up all she could remember was their constant bickering but then she would always know why in the end.

"Wow, Rukia, you look amazing." Said a speechless Ichigo as he saw his wife enter the room in a small black dress that fit her frame perfectly.

"You don't look so bad yourself:" she said with a smile.

It was moments like those were she knew they would never leave each other. One minute they would fight but then the next they would looked at each other as if they had just gotten married. She found it bizarre, but cute nonetheless.

"We should be back by midnight, he'll probably fall asleep in about an hour or so, and after that help yourself to whatever you'd like in the house." Said Rukia as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

"Alright, have fun." Yukari responded.

Little Ichigo opened and closed his hand in the air trying to wave at his parents as they walked out the door. Yukari placed him in his play crib to go lock the door behind Rukia and Ichigo.

"Alright little man, what should we do first! She said as she turned around to head back but she had already seen little Ichigo passed out from exhaustion.

"A nap? alright, that sounds like a plan to me." Yukari said as she yawned and laid down next to the crib where Ichigo had fallen asleep.

* * *

Yukari fell asleep but when she woke up Ichigo was no where to be found

Wha? Were's the baby!? She thought as she went to stand up, but instead of two feet she was supported by four.

Wait what's' going on?! And then she remembered, it was just like that dream she had.

Oh no, no no no, this can't be real! She ran into a room and stood infront of a mirror to see a cat

No! great, this can't be happening!

But it was. She knew very well that strange things have happened in the past few days, but this so far topped them all.

Great, I'm a cat and I lost the baby, OH YEAH THE BABY! She remembered. She ran on her paws trying find a way out when she spotted an open window.

She jumped up and out the window in one swift movement to then realize that the window she jumped out of was on the second floor.

She gasped in mid air but then was pleasantly surprised when she landed on her paws.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" As she yelled she noticed the words she spoke had jumped about an octave lower than her original voice,

"Oh great, so I'm a cat and I sound like a man."

She knew she had to get help.

* * *

"Kaiden, KAIDEN! Get up!" Yukari yelled over a sleeping Kaiden.

"What is it!?" He said looking up to see a cat looking over him

"WAIT DID YOU JUST TALK?!

No, Im simply moving mouth at the same exact time some person is speaking...of course I just talked!

"Wait, before we get into HOW YOU ARE A CAT THAT IS TALKING TO ME, I'm going to first ask you, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"It's me you idiot! Yukari!"

"Ok as if I'm supposed to know right away that a talking cat is my sister, I mean you don't even sound like Yukari!"

"Well It is definitely me! I know mom said she can turn into a cat, but she never mentioned the chance it would happen to me! But as strange as this might sound, that's not my biggest problem right now."

"Seriously?" He said while looking at her like she was insane.

"Just be quiet and listen! I was babysitting Ichigo and I fell asleep after he had taken a nap right next to me, only to wake up as a cat and him have disappeared!"

"You lost the Kurosaki's baby!?" Kaiden shouted

"SHHH, keep it down! I don't want mom and dad to know and yeah...well no! I don't know what happened to him! so I need you to help me find him."

"Fine, but you owe me!"

"Yeah yeah, let's just find the baby!"

* * *

They spent hours running around town looking for the baby only to find nothing.

Maybe we should head back, I mean it's getting close to midnight Kari and there is no sign of him anywhere." Said an exhausted Kaiden.

"And what!? Tell Rukia and Ichigo that things ran smoothly, except for the fact that I lost their child!" Replied Yukari.

"Well honestly I think it's better than them showing up and no one being in the house at all. They'll think somethng happened to you too."

"I have a feeling I won't really be too much of a concerne to them when they find their baby is mossing, but I know what you mean. Alright lets go."

* * *

"So Kari, since you sound like a man, does that mean you're a male cat?" Kaiden asked curiously as they ran back.

"Seriously Kaiden? I've turned into a cat and all you can ask is what my gender is? You are SO weird sometimes." Yukari rolled her eyes and continued to head back to the house.

Kaiden stood still for a second. "I was just wondering! I don't see what the big deal is!" he yelled as he continued after her.

They entered the house and spilt up to just take a quick look.

Kaiden was looking around the kitchen when he heard his sister's cat voice.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yukari said as she looked down into the baby's crib to see Ichigo fast asleep.

"You woke me up and made me run ALL over town, just to find the baby in his own bed?!"

"Um, sorry?" Yukari said confused.

"Oh you definitely owe me now!"

"Wait, what's that noise? I think they're home!? What should I do Kai?! I can't go downstairs like this!" Yukari said as she started to get nervous.

"Just sneak out the window and I'll cover for you, I'll say you were needed at home so I came and took over."

"Oh thanks Kaiden, You're the best!"

"Yeah, and you'll be the best sister when you let me keep the money that they give me to give to you." Kaiden said with a smirk.

"Hey! wait......I really cant argue, now can I?"

Kaiden shook his head no in response.

"Ok, I'll be oustide waiting, and thanks again." Yukari said, and then slipped out the window.

* * *

"So how was babysi...Uh oh, what happened." Kisuke said as Kaiden walked through the door holding a very feline like Yukari in his arms.

"Well, let's see, I thought I took a nap, woke up to the baby missing, found out I turned into a cat, searched all over the place and then came back to find Ichigo asleep in his room." Yukari said as she jumped out of Kaiden's grasp and onto the ground.

"Oh you didnt lose the baby! I came over to check on things and when I saw you and little Ichigo asleep I figured I'd put him in his room for you, but you hadn't changed into a cat at that point yet." Kisuke said.

"So you're telling me you put him in his room dad?! why didnt you leave me a note at least?!"

"Oh yeah, It seems I forgot about that part, oops." Kisuke laughed.

"Dad!" Yukari yelled.

"What's going on, oh it seems like someone picked up their mothers ability!" Yoruichi said as she entered the room.

"Yes, and as honored as I am mom...can you please just teach me how to get back?!"

"Of course, come with me." said a thoroughly amused Yoruichi.

A few moments later, Yoruichi and Yukari, in her original form, walked in to the room where Kisuke and Kaiden were.

"I think it's time we sorted things out once and for all and let you know everything." Kisuke said as he opened a door on the floor leading underground.

* * *

_A/n: Finally another chapter! I can't stress how grateful I am to those who have helped out and I will definitely be using some of the ideas I have received and now that I have some current ideas I'll be able to get another chapter done really soon, so until then tell me what you think and review please!!!_


	17. Oh, So That's What's in the Basement

_EEK! it's been sooo long since I last updated and many apologies ! I had major writers block but I think I finally know what direction I want to take this story in....at least for now! One quick thing before you read on, basically I'm not too sure about Jinta and Ururu's background and what not but I decided they were going to age like Kisuke and Co. so they are still young, and with that here's the next chapter!_

Oh, So That's What's in the Basement

"Yeah, when I said we should have some family bonding time, I really didn't think it meant in the extremely small basement underneath our house." Kaiden said.

The four of them stood around each other in a small dark room directly under one of the rooms in their house. They were both curious to see what was inside when their father opened a trap door leading into the basement they had never been in before, but they were no longer interested when they jumped down into a small dark and shallow room that barely fit the four of them.

"Don't be silly Kaiden this is not the basement! this is just the room TAKING us to the basment!" Kisuke said as he started searching the floor.

"Oh! that's right! the room UNDER the house that's not a basement........but a basement. How could I have been so foolish!" Kaiden whispered under his breath sarcastically making Yukari laugh. He even heard his mother let out a muffled laugh. Kisuke on the other hand, was too busy fidgeting with something on the ground to hear his remark.

"Yeah dad, why are you taking us down here anyways? You always said never to go down here." Yukari said

"Yeah like when we were younger and you would say there were monsters down in the basement." Kaiden jumped in.

"Oh good Kisuke, you scared our children from the truth?" Yoruichi mocked.

"Well what else was I supposed to say?! "Kids don't go into that basement?" Well I'm telling you if someone told me not to go somewhere at that age, then I'd be curious and then proceed to do it!" Kiskue said deffinsively

"Kisuke, you would still do that now." Yoruichi said.

"That's besides the point! the point is, I had to keep them from getting down here some way. A. it would have blown our cover and B. It's dangerous, I mean that is one heck of a fall." Kiskue said as he opened a trap door on the floor. As soon as he opened it light emerged, natural light, as if it were coming from outside.

"Alright! One at a time and watch your step!" Kisuke said as he lowered himself into the door way.

"The two looked down into the passageway to see an extremely long ladder leading to ground."

"Dad wasnt kidding when he said that's one heck of a fall." Yukari said as she looked all the way down.

"Alright! head down!" Kisuke shouted up towards them. Even his shouting sounded faint at the height that they were at. Yukari and Kaiden both looked at their mother hesitantly.

"It's fine, you're father may be crazy but you can trust him on this one." She said reassuringly.

So they each made their way down the ladder.

What they saw next was unbelievable. In front of them stretched a vast field that went on for miles.

Kiskue stood proudly while his kids looked in amazement "And this, is my nice, quiet, peaceful training grou.."

"YOU!" shouted a voice. They all looked over to see an angry looking boy with bright red hair stomping over to them. behind him was a feeble young girl with black hair trying to catch up to him.

"Jinta, wait! Urahara was only trying to protect his kids."

"SHUT UP URURU! WE'VE BEEN SITTING DOWN HERE WHILE THE BOSS HAS BEEN PLAYING DAD TO A COUPLE OF BRATS FOR THE PAST 17 YEARS!"

"Oh hey Jinta, Ururu how has it been going down here?" Kisuke said nonchalantly.

"But he was just in here visiting a week ago." Ururu said, trying to defend Kisuke.

"That's not the point! I'm sick of being down here all day and only being able to go outside or in the shop at night or when they are at school!"

"Well when you think of it it's really not that much time out of the da.." Ururu was interupted by Jinta's enraged glare.

"I know, and it's my fault, I should have found a better place for you two when this all started." Urahara said.

"It was fine, and we didn't want to leave you Urahara, we just couldnt, right Jinta?" Urruru said.

Jinta didn't want to actually admit that he could never leave Urahara so he decided to change the subject.

"Well where are they, did you bring the brats with you!?"

"Yep, Yukari, Kaiden, this is Jinta adn Ururu, they have been helping me around the shop even long before you were even born, but seeing as they don't really age like you two do, I couldn't have two children who stayed the same age for years around you, it would have been suspicious. "

"Well its nice to meet you!" Yukari said but jinta didnt say anything and looked the other way, while Ururu smiled and replied the same.

"Yeah, sorry you had to put up with my dad's craziness without him even being your father" Kaiden said, kneeling down next to Ururu.

Ururu laughed and blushed.

"Well, I think someone has taken a liking to Kaiden." Kisuke said.

Ururu turned even more red as she ran off with Jinta, who was storming off still angry.

Ok, so now that we've all introduced ourselves, I think it's time to start you're training." Yoruichi said.

"Really?!" The twins both replied. They looked back at their dad as he nodded yes.

"Alright, first lesson, if you want to master shunpo, you've got to be taught right, and I will be your teacher." Yoruichi said.

"Um question?" Kaiden hesitantly raised his hand in the air.

"Yes?"

"Um well mom, seeing as that you haven't been doing this for awhile, don't you think maybe someone like Aunt Soi Fon should teach us or something?"

Yoruichi smirked and looked amused.

"You may hear people give me many different titles, call me names or anything of the sort, but the one title you should always believe when hear is Yoruichi, Goddess of flash."

The two looked at each other and then to their father who was now sitting comfortably off to the side.

"It's true!" He sang to them

"Need some reassuring?" Yoruichi asked

But before she could even finish her sentence she appeared behind the two. They both looked at their mother in amazement.

"Any more questions?" The two shook their head in unison.

"Then shall we continue on with our lesson?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, while the kids decided to continue practicing after their mother gave them a proper demonstration, Kisuke was wrapping things for the night up at the shop.

"What is this Kisuke?" Yoruichi said as she picked up a bunch of papers and notices.

"Oh just some junk mail, you can just throw it away, I usually do!" he called from behind one of the counters.

"Mhh let's see, bills, payment notices, oh, what's this? Parent teacher conference, are you telling me that you always throw this away!? So you haven't been to one of their parent teacher conferences!?"

Kisuke stuck his head up from behind the counter.

"Well, yeah, I went up until a few years ago, but I know they are doing good in school so I figure there's not point of going now."

"We're going." Yoruichi said.

Kisuke sat up on top of the counter. "What? But Yoruichi, I hate dealing with those people, and they _definitely_ don't like me, well, except that middle school principle, she took a liking to me…..boy was she was cute too." Kiskue said as he started fanning himself.

Yoruichi then shot him a look that could kill.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! She was about eighty years old!.......But then again that would mean a younger woman." He said with an amused smirk.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Good one Kisuke" She said sarcastically.

"I knew you would think so." Kisuke said proudly, as if she really meant it.

"Alright, so that is that. We are going to visit their school tomorrow night then. This means I'm going to have to do some shopping, and Kiskue, find something else to wear, no wonder they probably don't like you, you look like a homeless person." Yoruichi said as she made her way towards the door.

"But...HEY I thought you liked my clothes!" Kiskue said looking offended.

"Just put on something normal."

"Fine, but I'm keeping the hat!"

Yoruichi stuck her head back trhough the door. "The hat stays."

"Then I'm not changing." Kisuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh no you're changing, and the hat stays too." Yorouchi was starting to get frustrated.

"But why?!" Kiskue whined.

"Because I said so!"

"Are you telling me you don't like my hat either?! What's next, you really don't love me?!" Kiskue said childishly, now putting on a sad face.

"Ugh Kisuke, you know what I mean."

"No, no I don't, first you lie about my clothes, then my hat, everything you tell me is a lie, so I guess when you say you love me it's a LIE!" Kisuke jerked his head to the side and peered open an eye through his unruly hair to see if Yoruichi's expression changed. He sat like this for a minute until she finally gave in.

"Kisuke, you are such a child. Fine wear the hat."

"Oh good! You really do care!" He shouted as he waved his fan around.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes for the second time and started to walk towards the door again.

"Yoruichi? Do you really not like my hat?" He asked. This time, somewhat seriously.

She turned her body halfway at the door and smiled.

"It's not that I don't like the foolish thing, It's just, I like to look at your eyes. It reminds me of when we were younger."

Kiskuke got up and walked over to her and put his hand on her face. He then took his hat off and placed it on top of her head and looked at her.

"Well you should have said so in the first place." He said as he leaned in to gently kiss her before they finally closed up the shop and went to bed.

* * *

_A/N: So yeah Happy New Year every one! One of my resolutions should be to pick back up on this story! XD but basically I've already started writing the next chapter so this time I promise it should only be a day or two! Until then tell me what you think! Thank you!_


	18. Jealous Much?

Well so far I think Im doing pretty well keeping up with this story! The ironic thing I went from not working on this at all to know actually working on two stories! weird huh? but here's the next chapter!

Jealous Much?

"Hey, look over there! What a hottie!"

"Yeah well maybe if you're into older women."

"Well she doesn't look that old, I wonder who she is, and why she would be waiting outside of the school."

The group of kids piled out and headed home from school for the afternoon while curiously looking over at Yoruichi who was casually standing against the fence across the street.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" Yukari asked.

"Well I thought I would come and pick you up from school."

"Ok, well let's head home I guess" Kaiden said.

"Not exactly, Kaiden why don't you head home, I think your father needs some help around the shop, Yukari, you're coming with me."

"If it's because I havent fully mastered the first lesson, I have, I mean you should have seen me I practiced all night, so much in fact that I believe I beat Kaiden in a race, how many times Kaiden?"

"I dont know, like two." Kaiden said hesitantly

"Yeah, two....plus ninety eight if I recall, so see, I'm all set!"

"Calm down, this has nothing to do with your training, I figured we'd just go into town, I need some new clothes if I'm going to fit in around here, and I just assumed your brother wouldn't want to join us for that, unless that is you want to come along Kaiden?" Yoruichi said.

"Yeah...I'm out of here, I think I'll go do some manly things, you know like help dad out."

"Yeah, stocking shelfs...very manly, you keep telling yourself that Kai." Yukari said.

Kaiden was about to say something back when he realized he lost that battle. He accpeted his defeat and headed home.

"Lets go then." Yoruichi said, but before they took off she continued. "So you say you've been practicing huh?"

"All night" Yukari said proudly.

"Well show me then, how about a race?"

"Alright!" and with that they were off.

* * *

It had been about a week now, but she hadn't remembered the last time she and her mother were alone. They walked together in awhile in silence. Yukari almost felt strange.

How am I feeling akward around my own mother? She thought. She didnt want to say or do anything that wouldnt impress her mother, but the next thing she knew her mother broke the ice.

"So your father, he's been really good about taking care of you two all this time."

"Yeah, dad can be strange sometimes, but he's always been really good disciplining us."

"It's funny, Kisuke was the last person I could picture being a father at the time, yet I knew he would be a great one. The way he watched out for Jinta and Ururu, you would think that he was their father, it was just the full time fatherhood part that I was worried about. I always told him that I was going to have to be the one in charge because I knew he would have let you guys get away with murder when you were younger, but I guess when you end up being the only parent you have to take on both parts."

"Yeah but it's ok, believe me dad made it pretty clear what not to do growing up, especially to me."

"Well that's because you are his daughter, but today I'm giving you permission to go against your father's rules this time." Yoruichi smirked.

"Really?"

"Well I am your mother aren't I?"

"So what are you thinking?' Yukari said, now interested.

"Well If I remember correctly, there was a certain dress you had your eye on."

"Yeah! Mom you just have to see it, I mean it's perfect, sure it's a little short but it's perfect for the formal we're having for school!"

"Well then let's see it." Yoruichi said as Yukari grabbed her mother's hand and ran into the store

* * *

"Well I don't know what your father was talking about, you look great!"

Yukari stood in front of her mother in a red dress that only Yoruichi would ever approve of as a mother.

She saw the store clerk eye Yukari then her and proceed to the back room.

"So mom, what was it like being from a noble family? I bet you lived quite the life....well that is for a person who is dead."

"Well, it really isn't all its cracked up to be. Sure you get to wear the finest silks, the best jewels, and everything else luxurious you could imagine, but when you have something special like that everyday, well it's not exactly special anymore is it?"

"So you didnt like the way you were living?" Yukari asked as she admired the dress on he in the mirror.

"Well after awhile, the same routines everyday, twenty layers of clothing, formal affairs where you have to converse with people way older than you, and always making sure you were in perfect condition, well let's just say things got boring fast, but your father changed that. If I could say anything in my life was truly extraordinary, it was him."

"But Soi Fon said dad was just a commoner, like everyone else back then."

"But that's what made him great, and he wasn't like everyone else. He was a breath of fresh air. I used to always sneak out to see him when we were younger because he was the only one who wasn't paying attention to me because of my rank, but because of me. I always knew that when I was with him, I could do whatever I wanted without being watched over and made sure I didn't break, Like I was some fragile piece of art that hung in the mansion. I remember one time when we were young, I fell out of a tree while practicing shunpo. I fell to the ground hard but your father was right there to see if I was ok. It was the first time I felt as if someone actually cared if I was hurt, not just if their princess was injured and if there was imperfection that would be end up showing."

"So you and dad were really close, even when you were younger?"

"Yes, he has been my best friend ever since the day we met." Yoruichi smiled.

The cashier came out of the back room and Yukari brought up the dress.

While she rang up, the cashier looked at Yukari strangely.

"Dont you think you both should get permission from your parent to buy this dress." She said.

"I am her parent." Yoruichi said as she approached the counter.

_"You _are her mother?" The cashier said as she looked at Yoruichi amused.

"Yes, what, have you never seen someone look a little young for their age?"

The woman gave her another suspicious look and put the dress in a bag and left it on the counter without even handing it to either one of them.

Before they left he store Yoruichi stopped.

"You're just jealous you can't pull it off like she can." And proceeded to walk out the door.

* * *

"Yoruichiiiiiii, do we really have to do this?" Kiskue whined as he sat on the floor.

"Yes Kisuke, how many times do we have to argue about this." Yoruichi shunpo'd in and out of the room while finishing getting ready.

"Enough until you give in."

"I don't think so, now lets go."

Yourihi stood infront of Kisuke in jeans and a very low cut shirt.

"And you're getting mad at me for what I was going to wear at the parent teacher conference, seriously?"

"What? I don't see the problem."

"I didn't think you did, hence me bringing it to your attention." Kisuke argued back.

"Well no time to change now, we are going to be late, bye kids, we'll be back in an about an hour." Yoruichi said.

"This should be interesting." Kisuke muttered under his breath as they walked out the door.

* * *

"Why hello Mr. Urahara, its been a few years, I didn't think I would see you here tonight." It was now time to visit the principal of the school. The High school principle was a woman in her forties and Yoruichi could tell she was prudent by the way her pant suit was buttoned all the way to her neck.

"Yeah, well I like to say better late than never!"

"And did you bring a girlfriend?" The woman began eying Yoruichi suspiciously.

"Why Ye..." But before he could finish Kisuke was interrupted.

"I'm the children's mother, it's nice to meet you." Yoruichi said and with that everyone in the office stopped what they were doing and looked at her

"So you're saying that you are Kaiden and Yukari's mother?" The Principal raised an eyebrow.

"Again? This is the second time today" she muttered to herself. "Well I clearly remember giving birth to them." Kiskue laughed under his breath.

"Then why have we never seen or heard of you before." Said the principal, looking even more suspicous.

"Vacation! See Yoruichi likes to travel, you know and so many important business trips, shes just away most of the time." Kiskuke jumped in.

Yoruichi shook her head in agreement.

So you mean that while you've been "working" mostly for the past seventeen years, Mr. Urahara has been taking care of the children?

"Well, yes, but I have a feeling I'll be back for awhile.

"Well isn't that nice" The principal remarked sarcastically.

"So shall we continue Mr and Mrs. Urahara."

"That's Ms. Shihouin ." Yoruichi interrupted.

"You two aren't even married?"

The two looked at each other.

"Well, No" The both said.

"But you've been together for over seventeen years and haven't even once thought of getting married?"

"Well I believe our relationship doesn't have to be defined by marriage." Kisuke replied.

"Is that so…" The principal glared at them both.

"Well let us get back to the children. Yukari is doing excellent with her school work and Kaiden tends to struggle but he is still doing well, but I'm afraid you're children are socially _different_."

"Excuse me?"

"Well Kaiden seems quiet at school, a little too quiet, I think you may want to get him checked, and Yukari, well she takes quiet a liking to the boys at school, very outgoing, almost too outgoing, you may definitely want to keep an eye on that one."

"Im sorry but my children are perfectly fine, I've never had a problem with them before." Kisuke defended.

"Well that tends to happen when there is only one set eyes watching over the children." She looked at Yoruichi

"Well excuse me.." Kisuke cut Yoruichi off and grabbed her arm.

"I think it's time we get going, it was nice seeing you again." Kisuke tried to remain calm while Yoruichi was about to pounce at the woman.

"Very well, and come again." she said. "Or not, that's fine also" she said quietly.

"Oh and since you enjoy our company so much we would love to chaperon the schools upcoming formal function." Kisuke said and smiled.

They began to walk out of the main office where Kisuke and Yoruichi received a lot of dirty looks from all the woman and the one man working there. Yoruichi couldnt get of there faster but before he left, Kisuke stopped and turned around.

"Oh you're all just mad that this sexy shop keeper now has a beautiful lady in his bed every night, so, sorry I'm no longer on the market!" Kiskue said to all the stuck up middle aged woman, including the principle that resided in the office, but he didn't realize the janitor standing there looking at him strangely.

"Yeah, and you too! you wish you had this!" he said and then walked out.

"Was that really necessary Kisuke?" Yoruichi was standing outside the office.

"Yeah....except maybe that very last part, I probably should have gone without that" Kisuke said while thinking about what he said.

"Yeah, I think you're right, now let's just get home."

* * *

_A/N: This may seem fillerish but I have an idea to get the plot moving!....I think? but until then review please!_


	19. Family Vacation

So I'm so incredibly sorry to everyone! If anyone is still even reading this lol but I just won't even go into excuses on why its been soooo extremely long since I updated and just stick with the millions of apologies, so again sorry!!!!!!! At the end of the chapter I'm going to present an idea that relates to this story that I would LOVE everyone's opinion on so please check it out! but that is for the end of this chapter, for now enjoy!

Family Vacation

"So Kai." Yukari said as she laid out on the floor in her room while reading a magazine.

"Yeah?" Kaiden had been close by, studying for a test he had the next day. It had been awfully quiet since their parents had left for the conference and also boring.

"How much longer do you think mom and dad will be?" Yukari asked as she continued to flip through the pages, acting as if she was remotely interested in something she had read five times already.

"Um, I don't know." Kaiden on the other hand was so concentrated on his work that he was barely paying attention to his sister.

"Well, Didn't you just talk to dad on the phone."

"Oh yeah, I guess they changed their minds about coming right home and are going to out for a bit." Eyes still glued to his books.

"Ok idiot, that would be knowing, pay attention, won't ya?" Yukari sat up and threw the magazine at Kaiden's head.

"Um hello! and no, it wouldn't. All I said was that they were going out, not that I knew how much longer, you don't have to be so aggressive for crying out loud." He threw the magazine that was just chucked at his head to the ground.

"Whatever, same thing." Yukari sat cross-legged on the ground and looked around the room as if something were to magically appear that would keep her entertained. Kaiden just rolled his eyes and went back to studying. That was when Yukari thought of a brilliant idea.

"Soo, why don't we look around while they are gone!?"

"What are you kidding?" Kaiden actually turned around from his chair to look at Yukari.

"No, I mean now that we know that all this stuff was hidden from us, don't you think that there could be more? There has to be! And we are going to find out." Yukari said proudly as she thought of how great her plan was.

"I really don't think that's a good idea Kari, I mean I think if there is anything else they are supposed to tell us, they'll do it when they think we are ready."

"Really now? Come on Kai, live a little!" But before he could even answer, Yukari grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off of his chair and out of the room.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Dad's room." Yukari continued to drag Kaiden along.

"Wait what?" He said as he stopped halfway down the hall.

"Well you know how he keeps a bunch of books in his room, I wonder if they really are for "reading" or if maybe they have something else in them."

"I would reinstate how much of a bad idea I think this is but I would rather not get an inadimate object thrown at my head again because something tells me dad's books are a lot heavier than your magazine."

"You catch on quick Kai, I knew you would be useful, now take these." She said as she piled a few books into his hands.

"Ok so now what?"

"Here I'll get a few myself and I'll meet you down in the training ground."

* * *

"So have you found anything yet?" Kaiden said as he paced slowly back and forth waiting for his sister to call it quits and head back up. She had been at it for a half an hour now and he was ready to get back upstairs.

"Nothing, well other than what we already know. It's just a whole bunch of nothing on the training that mom's already taught us."

Kaiden was relieved. "Oh well, well I think I'm going to go back to study then!"

"Wait!" He was already a few steps up the ladder when he heard her. He sighed then made his way back down.

"What is it? Did you find something?"

"Yes! Listen to this Kai! "How to enter to the Soul Society."

"Do you really think?"

"I, I don't know I mean, it's worth a try I guess."

"Are you kidding?! We could be killed? I don't know if you've noticed or not but we are actually ALIVE, not dead. Who knows what would happen to our bodies if we attempted to enter!" He knew this whole thing was a bad idea from the start.

"But this is showing a doorway in which we can enter without even seperating our bodies from our souls. It says here it converts our Kishi into Reishi, therefore allowing us to enter just as we are! Simple eh?" She said as if she were a pro at this.

"I don't know about this..."

"Oh come on! aren't you interested at all to know where our parents grew up and lived....well died I guess, but still! Whatever we could ever want to know we can find here! Come on Kai, what do we have to lose?!"

"Um, our lives?"

Yukari glarred at Kaiden.

"Fine! We'll go! But I blame you if we end up there permanently!"

* * *

The two stood before the large door in front of them

"You ready?"

Kaiden nodded as the giant door lit up.

"Let's go!"

As they entered the door, Kaiden noticed that Yukari was starting to run so he followed close behind her.

"Hey, what's the hurry?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, well you see....we only have four minutes to get to the other side before we are locked in here forever, no big deal right?"

"WHAT?! You couldn't have mentioned that before!?!"

"Well, I knew that if I told you back there you would have made it an excuse to back out!" Yukari was still ahead of him yelling at him.

"Yeah and I would have had a good reason!"

But before they even could realize it, the pathway was starting to fall apart behind them.

"COME ON WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING!" Yukari yelled.

"YA THINK?!"

"I dont think we are going to make it!" Yukari said as they tried to beat the clock.

"Oh yes we will!" Kaiden said as he grabbed Yukari's arm and leaped towards the light.

* * *

"Ughhh, what happened?" Yukari said as she slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground as her body was sore from falling so hard. She sat up immediately when she saw what she wasnt expecting.

"Kaiden get up! Kaiden!"

"What, what is it?" The boy sat up and looked at his surroundings.

"I think we're here."

* * *

A/N: So I'm so sorry again! But I'm going to try and keep up with this again, but ok here is my idea. I always wanted to elaborate more on Kisuke and Yoruichi when they first had the kids, up to the events leading to Yoruichi's "death" and maybe even a little bit of the twins when they were younger and Kisuke as a new father (oh god...) but didn't actually think about writing a seperate story for it...until now. So what does everyone think? Should I write a prequel while keeping up with this? I really want to but I first wanted to hear if everyone else thought it would be a good idea or would be interested in reading it because I'm actually getting pretty excited about it and I think it would keep my motivated to keep up with this story, so let me know everyone. Thank you!!!


End file.
